Le vrai pouvoir du coeur
by Little Sayuri
Summary: Voici l'histoire de Blanche, une jeune fille à la vie ordinaire qui, ne croyant plus en rien, fera une rencontre et verra sa vie prendre une tournure à laquelle elle ne s'attend pas. Mais l'apparition du Roi des Cauchemars et son éternelle envie de prendre sa revanche sur les Gardiens, viendra s'y ajouter...
1. Je rêve de flocons

_Bonjour a tous! Je m'appelle Sayuri! Voici ma toute première fanfiction que je poste sur ce site. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ainsi que la suite que je vais bientôt poster! Bonne lecture à tous! :D_

* * *

Prologue – Je rêve de flocons ?

Je rêve…

C'est sûr que je rêve. Car je ne me sens bien que lorsque je me suis couchée dans mon lit et que les songes ne gagnent mon esprit.

Pourquoi je ne me sens heureuse que dans mes rêves ? Tout simplement parce que dans les rêves, la réalité du monde réel ne vous rattrape pas. Il est à part...

Mais aussi bizarre que ca puisse paraitre, je ne rêve que de neige. Ou plutôt d'une présence liée à la neige... Je ne sais pas ! Je sais que je savoure la sensation du froid, des flocons sur mon visage, que je m'amuse comme une enfant alors que je suis bien grande depuis longtemps, et que je ris. Oh ça oui je ris ! Mais pas comme dans ma vie banale.

Je sais aussi que je ne ris pas pour rien. Ni seule. Je sens que je ris avec quelqu'un et je le cherche du regard parmi ce beau décor enneigé mais dès que je pense pouvoir cerner cette personne, il disparaît et je me réveille… c'est frustrant… car j'aime entendre cette personne rire et je veux le voir mais impossible ! Je n'y arrive jamais… et ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive.

Ainsi je quitte mon bonheur éphémère pour entamer une nouvelle journée routinière dépourvue d'originalité.

Ou du moins, c'est ce que je croyais.

* * *

_Un peu court comme prologue. Ce qui est normal! :)_

_Mais ne vous inquiétais pas, la suite arrive! dites moi ce que vous avez penser de ce prologue et ce qu'il vous à inspirer! je suis toute ouie! :D_


	2. Routine

Chapitre 1 – Routine

Après m'être réveillé et rageant pendant 5 minutes que mon bonheur nocturne m'ai encore quitté, je décidai de me lever de mon lit en direction de la salle de bain pour aller me laver avant d'aller déjeuner, pour aller faire des courses... chouette… Oui, je n'ai pas trop faim pour le moment alors je me lave d'abord pour dire de chasser mon agacement.

Une fois la douche terminée, que je me sois habillée, et ayant les idées plus claires, (l'eau chaude fait des miracles) je descendis à ma cuisine pour tenter d'avaler quelque chose pour dire de commencer la journée sans m'effondrer. Bah oui je n'ai pas beaucoup d'appétit le matin ! Mais je crois que c'est depuis que je fais ces rêves étranges sur cette personne. Ou devrais-je dire ce garçon... Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit un garçon, mais le rire que j'entends à chaque fois ne me parait pas être celui d'une fille…

Bref ! Un bon jus de fruit et 2 tartines de Nutella (non je n'ai pas trop regardé cette pub !) je remonte me laver les dents. Très important ! Ayant eu trop de problèmes avec mes dents je ne veux pas encore en avoir ! J'ai déjà trop donné ! Je redescends pour aller chercher mon manteau et mettre mes bottes. Bien que dehors il y ait de la neige et que le temps parait clément, je préfère me couvrir quand même. Faudrait pas tomber malade, manquerai plus que ça ! J'attrape mon sac à main, mes clés et je sors de chez moi, direction le supermarché faire mes courses.

Oui j'ai bien dis « mes » courses. Je vis seule, rien de déprimant. Pas de famille proche dans le coin, je vis et je me débrouille seule, depuis que j'ai 15 ans. Cette année, j'aurais 18 ans et j'assume pleinement ma situation. Je vis seule, je touche un héritage de mes parents disparus depuis 3 ans, ce qui me permet de vivre normalement sans être dans le besoin. Pour éviter de m'ennuyer et de déprimer, je travaille en gardant des enfants par ci par là, bien que pour le moment, je ne garde que le petit Jamie Bennet et sa petite sœur Sophie. Des enfants adorables dont Jamie qui me raconte des histoires sur le Lapin de Pâques et le Père Noël ainsi que sur d'autre personnes dont je ne me suis pas trop attardée sur les noms... faut dire qu'à 18 ans ont a plus trop le loisir de croire à tout ça… sauf pour certains mais ça doit pas être mon cas. Néanmoins j'adore l'entendre me raconter ces histoires. Cet enfant est tellement… vivant... normal pour un enfant non ? Et puis ces histoires me font du bien et me font sourire malgré le reste.

Sur le chemin du supermarché, je croisais mes anciennes camarades du lycée (j'ai étudié la garde d'enfants au lycée) qui elles aussi travaillent dans la ville. Nous nous voyons de temps en temps pour faire quelques sorties entre filles et pour dire de ne pas trop se perdre de vue. J'arrive enfin près du magasin qui ouvre ses portes à 9h30. Après avoir fait un plein de courses diverses pour 2 gros sacs cabas, je retourne à la maison. Savoir que personne ne m'y attend peut sembler triste mais je préfère ça. Ça évite de souffrir de la perte des gens. Et puis je m'y suis habitué à la longue.

Arrivée à la maison, j'entre, je referme la porte à clé, je me débarrasse de mon manteau, de mes bottes pleines de neige, je me lave les mains puis m'attelle à ranger mes courses. Voir un frigo et des placards pleins, ça fais plaisir. Puis là, commence ma routine du matin : ménage, vaisselle, lessive et repas ainsi que tout ce qui se rapporte à l'entretien d'une maison.

Notre maison… ma maison…Et ça fais 3 ans que ça dure comme ça. Et je ne m'en plains pas.

Donc après mon repas et la routine qui s'y attache, je me prépare pour aller garder Jamie et Sophie à 14h. N'empêche, les voir me fait toujours plaisir.

* * *

_Comme promis voici la suite et le premier chapitre de ma fanfic! Certes j'avoue il n'y a rien de trop palpitant pour le moment, mais ça viendra assez vite, c'est promis! ;D_

_Je posterais le prochain chapitre vendredi 18 dans l'après midi, si tout vas bien! :3_

_Merci de me laisser des reviews et à me faire part de vos impressions! :)_


	3. Volonté d'y croire

_**Shinobi : **__Salut! Merci beaucoup a toi pour m'avoir laisser ma toute première review! :D je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et merci pour le compliment! ^^ j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant! :D d'ailleurs, la voici! Bonne lecture! ^^_

* * *

Chapitre 2 – Volonté d'y croire.

La maison des Bennet n'est pas loin de la mienne. Avantage quand on y pense, surtout avec plein de neige dehors, on peut anticiper le temps de route. C'est donc les mains dans les poches et sous un beau soleil que je me dirige chez eux. En même temps je restai fixer sur mes pieds pour ne pas tomber dans un trou caché par la neige. Comme elle était jolie ce matin… très blanche… pure… et scintillante. J'ai toujours aimée la neige, mais depuis quelques temps, je l'apprécie encore plus ! Serais ce dut à mes étranges rêves ? Et voila ! Encore une fois, j'y repense ! Si je ne trouve pas vite une explication, je sens que je vais devenir folle !

Mes pensées me submergeais tellement que je me rendais pas compte que j'étais déjà arrivée à destination. Chassant mes pensées dans un coin de ma tête, je pris une inspiration et sonne à la porte. 30 secondes plus tard, Mme Bennet m'ouvrit la porte. Elle me salue avec un sourire et d'un bonjour joyeux, et me fis entrée. Je fis de même. Elle s'approcha de l'escalier et cria doucement :

- Jamie ! Sophie ! Blanche est arrivée ! Venez dire bonjour !

(Eh oui Blanche c'est moi. Je vous l'ai pas dis ?)

Du haut je pus entendre les enfants criaient :

- Ouaaaaaaaiiiiiss !

Et ils descendirent en trombes les escaliers pour foncer directement sur moi et enlacer de leur petits bras mes jambes. Aah ces gosses… ils sont trop mignon... je caressais leur deux petites tête pour ensuite me tourner vers leurs mère.

- Quel est le programme aujourd'hui Mme Bennet ?

- Eh bien d'abord, Jamie à quelques devoirs de vacances à faire. Au moins 2 pages. Tu pourras mettre Sophie devant une cassette de son choix et après je pense que les enfants voudrons jouer dans la neige et …

- Maman ! Ont pourraient faire du patin cette fois ! Blanche est la pour veiller sur nous ! S'il te plaiiiiit ! Blanche dis ouiiiiii ! supplie Jamie les deux petites mains jointes.

- Jamie, je pense que ta mère doit donner son avis en premier. Je ne peux pas vous y emmener sans son accord. Lui répondis-je.

- Oh maman s'te plaiiiiiiitt ! En plus des mains il rajoute une bouille irrésistible. Ca mère en rigole.

- Eh bien pourquoi pas Jamie. Si Blanche est d'accord et que vous me promettiez de bien lui obéir et de rester au bord du lac ! Blanche, ca ne t'ennuie pas ?

- Non madame, mais je n'ai pas mes patins.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu prendras les miens dans le garage. Ont fait la même pointure donc je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème.

- D'accord, si vous voulez.

- Très bien ! Donc je te disais, qu'après leur petit tour dehors, tu les ramène à la maison et tu leurs prépare un petit chocolat chaud. La moitié du biberon pour Sophie comme d'habitude. Je rentre vers 18h. Donc après, tu les occupe comme tu peux jusqu'à ce que je rentre. Ca va allez ?

- Oui madame, aucun souci.

- Très bien ! Sur ce, je vous laisse. A ce soir les enfants et soyer sage ! Et surtout obéissez bien à Blanche !

- Promis maman ! Dis Jamie tout souriant.

Elle prit donc ses affaires, embrassa ses enfants, m'adressa un sourire et sortis de la maison. Je tourne mon regard vers les enfants, leur adresse un sourire puis enlève mes bottes et mon manteau. Je me tourne ensuite vers eux en disant :

- Aller on y va ! Jamie tu vas chercher ton cahier et tu t'installe dans la cuisine. Sophie viens avec moi on va choisir une cassette.

Je lui tendis ma main, elle la prit et m'accompagna jusqu'à la télé du salon pour enfin choisir un dessin animé sur des lapins. Elle sautilla jusqu'au canapé en disant :

- Lapin ! Hop hop hop !

Puis elle resta fixait sur la télé totalement absorber par son film. Il dure 1h30 ca me laisse le temps de bien veiller à ce que Jamie fasse ses devoirs de vacances ! Jamie était arrivé dans la cuisine et avait déjà commencé ses devoirs avant que j'arrive ! Impressionnant ! bien que je deviner ses motivations.

- Ta tellement envie d'aller patiner que tu m'attends pas pour tes devoirs ? Lui demandais-je avec un sourire en coin

- Désolé Blanche ! C'est juste que j'espère voir un ami la bas ! me répondit-il avec son plus beau petit sourire et les yeux pétillant d'impatience

- Un ami ? Qui ? Lui demandais-je intéresser tout en m'installant sur ma chaise et plaçant mon menton dans le creux de ma main.

- Jack Frost!

- Aah… Jack Frost. En répondant comme si je croyais à ce qu'il me disait.

Bien que je savais que ce Jack Frost était une légende de l'hiver, je n'avais pas le cœur à le blesser je me prêtais donc à son jeu.

- Di moi… comment il est ? J'ai entendu parler de lui et de sa légende, mais je me demande à quoi il peut ressembler en vrai ? Enfin, vu que c'est ton ami, tu pourrais m'en dire un peu plus ?

Jamie me regarda tout intrigué et tout intéresser par ma demande. Il me répondit en souriant tout en continuant à travailler sur son cahier de vacance. On dirait un petit intello ! Non je plaisante. A son âge, sa force le respect !

- Eh ben…. Il… est de ton âge je crois…

- Ah ? C'est déjà un bon début non ? Et quoi d'autre ? Continuais-je dans ma lancée. De quel couleur sont ces yeux ? Ses cheveux ?

- Euh… ben ses cheveux sont courts et blanc comme la neige… Ses yeux sont bleu… ses vêtements sont couvert de givres et il adore rigoler et s'amuser avec tout le monde ! Et il est aussi très gentil !

- Ouah ! Tu le connais vraiment bien alors ?

- Ben oui je l'ai aidé à vaincre Pitch i an ! Et puis c'est mon meilleur ami ! Et aussi parce que je suis le premier enfant à avoir cru en lui et à l'avoir vu depuis 300 ans !

Oula ! La, mon cerveau, il dit stop ! Je savais que les gosses avait de l'imagination mais la c'est dingue ! On dirait qu'il me récite la biographie de quelqu'un de célèbre qu'il aurait appris sur le bout des doigts pour un exam de français ! Mais bizarrement je voulais en savoir plus… allez savoir pourquoi… peut être parce que Jamie semble sincère dans ce qu'il dit ou alors c'est parce que je suis perturbée en ce moment je suis prête à écouter n'importe quoi dans le but de me distraire ? Je ne sais même pas moi-même…

- Ouais d'accord… Mais dis moi… c'est qui Pitch ? Et puis euh… Jack… tu le vois souvent ? Demandais-je de plus en plus intriguée…

- Pitch ? C'est le croque mitaine. Je suis bien content qu'ont aient réussi à le chasser tous ensemble ! C'est quelqu'un en qui on ne peut pas avoir confiance ! Et … oui… je vois Jack le plus souvent possible…Il promet de toujours venir me voir dés qu'il à un moment de libre car son travail consiste à faire tomber de la neige partout dans le monde ! La tu vois, il ma dis qu'il partait pour toute la Russie, La Chine, Le Japon et L'Australie faire tomber de la neige car Noel approche bientôt ! Et qu'il reviendrait cette semaine ! dit- il tout content

- D'accord. Dis-je simplement en regardant ailleurs, bien que décider à ne pas en savoir plus après l'épisode du méchant croque mitaine !

On pourrait presque croire que tout ce qu'il raconte est vrai tellement que dans sa voix et ses yeux, sa semble sincère ! Mais je n'oublie pas qu'il à 11 ans et que à son âge, c'est important de croire à tout ca.

- Tu t'en sors dans tes exos Jamie ? Lui demandais-je

- Euh oui… ça va ce n'est pas trop difficile… bien que la je bute sur ce problème… tu peux m'aider ?

- Oui y'a pas de souci.

Je me penche alors vers son cahier pour mieux lire le problème et après analyse, je lui redicte l'exercice de façon plus simple pour qu'il puisse mieux y répondre. Ce qui marche de suite. Il continua ses devoirs dans le silence, tandis que je veiller Sophie du regard. La petite ne bougeait pas. Total absorption ! (Vive les lapins !) Puis je me rabattis sur le décor enneigée depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine. Après 5 minutes de silence, il me demande :

- Tu voudrais le rencontrer ?

- Qui?

- Ben! Jack Frost!

- Hein? Euh… bah oui pourquoi pas… bien que je pense qu'il soit encore très occupé avec sa distribution de neige ? Dis-je en détournant le regard.

Quelle idiote je fais… je m'enfonce moi-même dans son histoire… merde !

- Tu crois en lui non ?

- Tu sais Jamie… Moi je pars du principe que je crois en quelque chose ou quelqu'un si je le vois ! Mais s'il me donne une preuve devant mes yeux sur demande, la je veux bien croire qu'il est la ! (bordel ! arrête, tu t'enfonce !)

- Ah ? Et tu voudrais qu'il fasse apparaître quoi ?

- Euh…. (Ben voila ta gagnée !) Le plus beau flocon de neige givrée du monde dans le creux de ma main ! Ça devrait pas être trop dur pour lui de faire ça, non ?

- Non, mais il peut faire des trucs encore plus dingue tu sais ? Et puis…

- Oh la ! Cava ! Cava ! Si tu continue à me parlais de ces exploits, je vais plus tenir en place et je serais impatiente de le voir ! Mais si tu veux avoir le temps de patiner, de faire un bonhomme de neige et une bataille avant que ta mère rentre, tu devrais vite finir tes devoirs ! En plus le film de Sophie sera bientôt fini et je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à t'aider si je m'occupe d'elle !

- Oui je sais, t'as raison ! J'ai bientôt fini !

Et il se remit comme un acharné au travail ! Si bien que 15 minutes plus tard il eu fini et que après ma correction, je constate qu'il avait fait que 2 petite fautes ! Il rangea donc ses affaires dans sa chambre. Le film de Sophie ayant fini entre deux, nous pûmes ainsi nous préparés chaudement pour aller faire notre tour de patinoire.

Mais pendant la route et que je tenais la main des 2 enfants, une seule pensée me viens en tête : Je vouloir _le_ voir… _Jack Frost_… confirmé qu'il existe vraiment selon les dire de Jamie… ce que je trouvais ridicule au fur et à mesure que je marchais… Un personnage issue des légendes folklorique ne peut pas exister a-t-elle point qu'un gamin de 11 ans me donne une description aussi parfaite ?!

Rhaa… que je hais mon cerveau qui n'arrête pas de me torturer avec toutes ses questions depuis des jours ! Je n'avais qu'une envie : c'était qu'il me foute la paix ! Crotte pour être polie !

C'est ainsi que nous arrivâmes tout les 3 prés du Lac de Burgess.

* * *

_Voila la suite! J'ai bien cru que je ne pourrais pas la poster ce soir! Mon PC à ramer comme un fou et rien ne répondais! :O mais la tout va bien! chouette! ^^_

_Ça,__ c'était la petite aparté! :p_

_Concernant ce chapitre, l'action et l'intrigue avance! :D Mais que va t il se passer dans le prochain chapitre?! :D _

_Dite moi ce que vous en pensez de ce chapitre, et dites moi ce que vous espérer découvrir dans le suivant! ^^_

_Peut être que votre souhait se réalisera? Qui sait? hé hé hé! ^^_

_A bientôt! Et... une petite review? :3_


	4. Accident répéter

_**Shinobi**__ : Je te remercie encore pour ces reviews que tu m'a laisser! ^^ je ne sait pas si je suis une "vrai artiste", mais pour une première fic, je trouve que c'est un beau compliment! :D Ça m'encourage à faire plus et à améliorer chaque nouveau chapitre! Encore merci! ^^_

_**Lucile Q**__ : D'abord, bonjour à toi! Ensuite, merci d'avoir lu ma fic et de m'avoir laisser une review! ^^ Alors, je te l'accorde, c'est que le début. Et ça peut être difficile de se faire une opinion sur 3 petit chapitres, j'avoue! :) En ce qui concerne les fautes d'orthographes, sache que la grammaire, la conjugaison et moi ça fais 2! ou 3! XD lol mais je m'applique à écrire une belle histoire qui vient de mon cœur, qui est facile à lire, malgré ce petit problème! :D de plus le correcteur de faute de mon logiciel semble "ignorer" certaines fautes alors que c'est son boulot! Oh le vilain! XD Ensuite les chapitres sont un peu court, certes mais je te rassure, les suivants seront plus long et l'intrigue meilleur! Du moins j'essaierai! D Pour finir, hihi, en ce qui concerne Jack et Blanche et une éventuel histoire d'amour, peut être que oui ou peut être que non! Mais si c'est oui, compte sur moi pour rendre ça mignon! ^^ Encore merci à toi et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite! ^^ A bientôt!_

_**Zia**__ : CC! ;p d'abord, ne t'en fais pas pour ton"beug" d'ordinateur, je sais ce que c'est et ça je confirme, c'est pas joyeux! le plus dure je crois c'est de résister à vouloir tuer son PC quand il veut pas coopérer! XD Ensuite, MERCI! :'D Merci pour tes compliments et sur le fait que tu as aimer le début! :D Pour quelqu'un qui écrit pour le première fois de sa vie, c'est très encourageant! ^^ Pour Jack et Blanche, ben... tu verras bien! :D tu le découvrira peut être dans la suite! gnia ha ha! ^^ A bientôt! _

* * *

Chapitre 3 – Accident répéter

**En Russie : **

Non loin du Palais Impériale, un jeune garçon au cheveux blanc comme la neige faisait tomber les derniers flocons de neige du moment. Posté en haut de la plus haute tour du Palais, il se dit que son travail était fini et qu'il pouvait à présent passer chez lui, comme promis, rendre visite à son meilleur ami afin de s'amuser avec lui, comme à son habitude.

Mais il ne se doutait pas un seul instant de l'horreur qu'il aller voir et revivre…

**Lac de Burgess :**

A peine arrivée sur les lieux, je sentis une drôle de sensation… familière… de déjà vue... ou vécue, j'en sais rien. C'est bizarre… Pourtant je me sens apaisée en cet endroit.

Mais les enfants me retirèrent vite de mes pensées car ils s'empressaient de mettre leurs patins, Jamie plus vite que Sophie.

Et donc, une fois que j'ai mis les miens, j'aidais Sophie à mettre les siens, chose qui n'était pas facile, vu comment la petite bougeai d'impatience dans tout les sens. Une fois tous les 3 prêts, je recommandais à chacun d'être prudent, mais je recommandais surtout à Jamie de rester sur le bord du Lac et de ne pas trop s'éloigner, car je me devais de rester prés de sa sœur. Ce qu'il comprit sans problème et il commença à s'amuser et rire de bon cœur.

Il me montra quelques prouesses artistique, tandis que je faisais glisser la petite à l'aide de mes 2 bras. Elle aussi riait de bon cœur et du coup, moi aussi !

Mais les choses ne se déroule jamais totalement bien jusqu'au bout, car au bout de 30 minutes de patinage, Jamie voulait tenter une autre figure d'acrobatie.

Mais sur le coup de la fatigue accumulée et voulant faire bonne impression devant moi, il rata sa figure et tomba sur les fesses, s'étalant ainsi comme une étoile sur la glace. Voyant cela, je pris Sophie dans mes bras et la ramena prés de la rive, en lui ordonnant de ne pas bougée pendant que j'allais chercher son frère. Ce qu'elle fit et elle commença à faire une petite boule de neige avec ses petites mains, voulant certainement faire un bonhomme de neige.

Je patinais donc vers Jamie, voulant m'assurais de son état mais je fus vite soulagée en le voyant se relever et me sourire tout embarrasser d'être tombé. Je lui rendis son sourire et ont se mis tout deux à rire du comique de la situation.

Je le pris donc par la main pour l'aider à se relever, et je l'emmenais retrouver sa sœur sur la rive, quand je vis l'horreur en me retournant : Elle n'était plus la ou je l'avais laissée, mais elle se dirigait vers le milieu du Lac! Elle semblait avoir vu un lapin et s'était mise à patiner vers lui en disant "lapin hop hop hop !"

Mais le pire, c'est qu'elle c'était arrêter et que je voyais la glace se fissurer doucement sous ses petons !

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour ! J'ordonnais vite à Jamie de ne pas bouger, pendant que je patinais avec prudence vers Sophie afin de ne pas l'affolée et causer plus de dégâts.

Dés que je fus prêt d'elle, je l'appelais doucement. Elle se retourna vers moi en riant, mais la glace se fissura un peu plu, et malgré son jeune âge, elle perçut vite le danger. Elle ne bougea plus et elle commençait à avoir une expression de terreur sur le visage! Et elle se mit à pleurer de peur…

La, je dus vite trouver, malgré l'urgence, une technique pour la sortir de ce danger…

J'enlevais donc mes patins et mon manteau pour me retrouvais en chaussette et en pull. Le but était d'enlever mes patins pour avoir une meilleure adhérence sur le sol, et mon manteau pour m'en servir comme lasso sur elle, pour ainsi la ramener vite vers moi.

Jamie, lui, avait aussi son visage qui refléter la peur et la terreur. Mais il ne bougeait pas. Il faisait ce que je lui disais. Ça m'enlever un gros poids de la tête. Prenant une grande respiration, je mis au point ma tactique, tout en souhaitant de tout cœur, que le pire ne se produise pas!

Sentant le froid à travers mes chaussettes, je grimaçais un peu. Je fixais Sophie du regard. Je lui disait de ne pas me quittait des yeux et de faire ce que je disais. Elle me fit un faible oui de la tête, et je vis des grosses larmes de peur déferlaient sur ces joues rouge.

Quand je fus assez prêt d'elle, j'ordonnais de loin à Jamie de réceptionner sa sœur et de rester prés d'elle quoi qu'il arrive ! Ce qu'il acquiesça additivement de loin. La petite, elle, ne me quitta pas des yeux.

C'est alors qu'après avoir compter jusqu'à 3, pour rassurer la petite que le cauchemar serait bientôt fini, je pris mon manteau par une manche, puis je le lançais vers elle. Il enroula la petite, et je pus attraper l'autre extrémité de mon manteau, pour ainsi la tirer vers moi et la faire éjecter du danger.

Elle glissa jusque Jamie, qui la rattrapa juste à temps ! Je le vit serrer sa petite sœur dans ses bras et l'emmener en sécurité vers la rive. Elle était sauvée ! Un poids énorme s'enleva de mon cœur, car je ne me serais jamais pardonnée qu'elle soit passée à travers la glace…

Le seul hic, c'est que dans cette manœuvre, ça m'avais demandé un effort d'appui, et que, au moment ou je l'ai relâchée, j'ai glissais jusqu'à la zone fissurée ou se trouvait la petite, quelques instant plus tôt!

La glace se fissura et m'emporta avec elle dans les profondeur du Lac.

Je perçu faiblement à travers l'eau gelée, la voix de Jamie qui criait mon nom, tandis que l'eau glacial me faisait souffrir, comme si elle me poignardée avec des lames tranchantes…

Je n'arrivais pas à remonter vers la surface tellement je souffrais. Mais une pensée chaleureuse me disais que j'avais sauvé une vie...

Mais tandis que je sombrais et que j'acceptais mon destin, une autre pensée me vient à l'esprit, et ça, je ne m'attendais pas à y penser dans un moment pareil !

Je me suis souvenu de ce que Jamie me disais à propos de Jack Frost et de ce Lac. Que s'était _son lac… à lui…_ et que si s'était vrai, s'il était vraiment l'ami de Jamie, il viendrait me sauvée…

Bien que ne me connaissant pas, je me doutais bien qu'il ne viendrait pas...

Bref… j'allais mourir… et la pensée que j'ai eu était désespérée… si bien qu'au moment ou je cessais de me battre, je fermais mes yeux, et j'ai souhaitais en silence :

_- Jack ... vient me sauver… je t'en prie…_

Et j'ouvris les yeux désespérément. Je vis faiblement une sombre silhouette m'attraper par la taille, et je senti qu'elle me ramenais vers la surface.

C'est alors que je perdis faiblement connaissance.

* * *

_Voila voila le chapitre 3! la la laaa! lol ^^_

_Je me doute que ce chapitre est un peu court. :/ J'essaie de faire pour chaque chapitre, des actions bien séparer et bien développer! :3 Mais je vais me rattraper! je vous fais donc un petit cadeau! Vu que le chapitre suivant est aussi un peu trop court, je le posterez vendredi! :D comme ça, ça fera comme si vous aviez eu 1 long chapitre à lire! ^^_

_Encore merci à tous pour vos soutiens, vos encouragements et pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir! :D_

_PS : Ne faite pas trop attention aux fautes, je suis très nulle en grammaire! :p J'essaierais de ne plus trop en faire, promis! ^^_


	5. Sauvetage

_Bon! Avant les remerciements, y'a une chose que j'ai découverte dans le film, et je devais vous la faire partager! Obligé! :D et j'aimerais que ceux qui l'avaient déjà remarquer avant, me le disent! Alors voila : Vous trouvez pas que Pitch ressemble à Vincent Cassel? XD_

_**Eldeya : **__Hello! :D alors déjà, bienvenue à toi! ^^ je te remercie pour ta review qui m'as fait plaisir! ^^ ça me flatte que tu ai tout lu et que mon histoire te plaise! :D Bon, ce n'est que le début mais tu verras, la suite te plaira beaucoup j'en suis sur! Et si t'as trouver les premiers chapitres un peu court, rassure toi les suivants seront plus long! :) Alors, pour ton idée que se soit Pitch et non Jack qui ai sauvée Blanche de la noyade, ça m'a parut très intéressante comme théorie! :D Mais pour savoir qui la sauvée, je te propose de le découvrir dans ce chapitre! :D et aussi merci a toi d'avoir mis ma fic dans tes histoires favorite! ça me touche vraiment beaucoup! ^^: Et plus besoin d'attendre, voila la suite! ^^ bonne lecture et à bientôt! ^^_

**_Shinobi : _**_Whouhou! Merci batou! ^^ (eh! ça rime! lol) le fait que tu me dise que Dreamworks pourrais me voler mon histoire est très flatteur! J'en déduis donc que ma fic te plait vraiment beaucoup! :D mais je doute (s'ils le feraient vraiment) qu'ils prennent spécifiquement mon histoire, car d'autres personne comme moi ont écrit d'excellente fics! Donc je pense qu'ils devraient TOUTES les prendre et les mélanger pour faire un super nouveau film! XD qu'est ce que t'en pense? Et vous autres? Z'êtes d'accord? hihii ^^_

_**Zia**__**: **__CC! ;Dmerci de dire que t'as trouvé ce chapitre vachement bien! Ton délire sur le manteau m'as bien fais rire! C'est pourtant qu'un simple manteau long jusqu'aux genoux. :3 Pour mon idée de la dernière croyance avant la noyade, merci de dire que j'ais eu une excellente idée! ^^ Je me suis mise à sa place, et j'ai pensais que j'aimerais croire en une dernière chose avant de mourir. Pour que je trouve des idées comme ça, je vais te dire ma technique qui est simple : Chez moi je fais toujours mes affaires et mon ménage avec mon MP3 dans les oreilles, qui est remplit de divers musiques de jeux, films, Disney... et quand je les écoutes, des idées me viennent, je me dis "tiens! si je modifie cette scène pour l'adapter dans ma fic, ça peut être sympa! :D" ensuite je les notes et je les adaptent quand j'écris ma fic. Et la preuve, ça a bien marché jusque là! ^^ Et des idées, j'en ai pleeeeeeein! :D Et oui, ton déroulement serais comique! :p genre jte sauve, une bonne baffe et je t'engueule! XD ouais! des sauveurs comme ça on en demande toutes! XD Voila la suite que t'attendais avec impatience! bonne lecture! ^^_

**_Lucile Q : _**_Salut! :D_****_Aah... si ton idée est bien celle à laquelle je pense, c'est possible! ^^ Et pour le sauvetage c'est peut être lui. Ou pas! ^^ je te laisse le découvrir! ;D_

* * *

Chapitre 4 – Sauvetage

Le froid, le noir, la peur... voila ce que je ressentais à présent. Je me demandais combien de temps j'allais ressentir encore tout ça... tout ce que je veux... c'est que ça s'arrête.

Puis j'ai sentis comme une lumière qui m'attrapais pour me sortir des ténèbres, loin des profondeurs du Lac.

Je sentis un brutal changement d'atmosphère. Je passais des eaux gelées au souffle glacé du vent. Je sentis de nouveau ces même sensations. Elles me faisaient mal... J'en avais assez d'avoir mal... je veux juste qu'on me laisse en paix.

Je sentis comme une surface très dure sous mon corps gelé. Ça devait être la glace du Lac.

J'entendis lointainement comme des sanglots. Des sanglots d'enfants. Je détestait entendre ses bruits... c'était insupportable! Pourquoi pleuraient ils? Qu'était il arriver?!

J'entendu aussi de faibles voix qui suppliait quelqu'un

- Sauve la… Sauve Blanche... je t'en prie…

Ainsi c'était donc moi qu'on devait sauver? Je n'allais pas mourir au fond de ce Lac? Mais survivrais-je à cet accident...

Je devinais que mon mystérieux et courageux sauveur, tenta de savoir si je respirais toujours. Il colla sa tête sur ma poitrine. Je l'entendait dire aux enfants

- Ça va aller Jamie. Recule un peu. Il faut lui laisser de l'air.

Je sentis des pressions sur ma cage thoracique ainsi qu'une pression sur mes lèvres pendant un rythme régulier. Il tentait de me faire un massage cardiaque. Je sentis de l'air se logeait dans mes poumons. L'air que je sentais entrer en moi me fit souffrir, car il était glacé.

Cela dura quelques secondes. Son massage cardiaque avait marcher car je déglutis l'eau que j'avais ingurgitée lors de ma noyade. Toussant et respirant faiblement, je sentis qu'on m'enveloppait rapidement d'un vêtement chaud, certainement mon manteau, et qu'on me soulevais du sol.

J'ouvris faiblement les yeux pour apercevoir qu'un homme me portait dans ses bras... et qu'il portait du bleu. Mais étant trop faible pour les gardaient ouvert, je les refermaient en tentant de lutter contre le froid autour de moi.

Je sentis comme des pas de courses. On voulait probablement vite me ramener au chaud quelque part. Chez moi ou chez Jamie… peu importe, du moment que je ne souffrais plus, que je n'ai plus froid et que je puisse enfin me rassurer que les enfants vont bien !

Au bout de quelques minutes, je sentais qu'ont n'étaient plus dehors mais à l'intérieur. Je pus sentir la douce chaleur d'une maison. J'entendis la porte se fermer brutalement tandis que la voix de mon sauveur posa une question rapide à Jamie.

- Jamie! Où peut on l'emmenée?

- Dans ma chambre! Vite!

J'entendis des pas précipités dans ce qui semblait être un escalier. Une autre porte s'ouvrit.

- Dépose la sur le lit! dit Jamie

On me déposa sur ce qui semblait effectivement être un lit et je sentis une chose épaisse me recouvrir. Ah bah oui : une grosse couette. J'entendis à travers mon cerveau obscurci par la douleur :

- Jamie ! Installe Sophie dans le coin de la chambre avec des jouets ! Et rapporte encore une couette pour l'aider à se réchauffer… elle fait une hypothermie… il faut qu'elle se réchauffe progressivement…

- Je… je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt ! Sanglota-t-il

- Elle ne mourra pas Jamie ! Si on s'y prend comme il faut maintenant, on peut la sauver ! Elle lutte, c'est déjà bon signe non ? Dit la voix d'un ton rassurant

- Oui... tu as raison…

Et séchant ses larmes, Jamie parti à la recherche de ce que l'étranger lui avait demandé.

L'étranger quand à lui, avait allumé le petit radiateur de la chambre, à basse température pour pas brusquer ma convalescence. Il s'approcha de moi, guettant le moindre signe de vie…

Quand à moi, je me réchauffais petit à petit, frissonnant comme une feuille en plein vent, mais rassurée d'entendre que les enfants vont bien, qu'ils ont étaient ramenaient en sécurité chez eux et que j'ai été sauvée… J'entendais les rires d'une petite fille, qui jouer. Probablement Sophie.

Quand je me réveillerais et reprendrais pleine conscience, je remercierais cette mystérieuse personne pour tout ce qu'elle à fait.

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, mais qui semblaient être des heures, j'ouvris clairement les yeux, me releva doucement pour me mettre de façon assise sur le lit. Je n'avais plus froid, mais je savais qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer les choses. Je remis chaudement la couette sur moi et regarda tout autour de la pièce.

Il n'y avait personne et je n'entendais aucun son. Cela commença à m'inquiéter. Je me mis alors à appeler Jamie et Sophie ! Je voulais à tout prix me rassurer qu'ils étaient la ! C'est ainsi que quelques secondes plus tard, je les vis arrivés en courant dans la chambre, celle de Jamie en l'occurrence, tout souriant et fou de joie !

J'ouvris les bras vers eux, pleurant de joie de les voir enfin et ils foncèrent dans mes bras, tout en criant mon nom. Nous nous étreignîmes de joie.

- Grâce au ciel vous n'avez rien ! Dit je, émue.

J'embrassais leurs fronts et resserrais mon étreinte. Au bout d'un moment, je les regardaient dans les yeux et demandais à Jamie, pendant que Sophie venait dans mes bras.

- Jamie, il c'est passer quoi depuis que je suis tombée ? Comment je suis sortis ? Qui m'a sauvée ? Qui…

- Euh Blanche… ça fais trop de questions d'un coup la… me répondit Jamie, perdu dans toutes ces questions. Mais je peux te présenter la personne qui ta sauvée. Elle est ici.

- Elle est ici ? demandais je surprise

- Oui. Il n'a pas voulu partir tant que tu n'étais pas réveillée. Il c'est occupés de nous tout le temps que tu n'étais pas bien. Tu veux qu'il entre ?

- Euh eh ben… euh… oui… oui ! bien sur ! Fais le entrer que je puisse le remerciait!

- D'accord !

Il se dirigea vers la porte puis commença à appeler cette mystérieuse personne.

- Jack ? Tu peux entrer !

Le nom qu'il prononça m'étonna quand même. Jack ? Jack... Jack Frost ?! Non… impossible ! Ça devait être un gars qui devait s'appeler comme lui, c'est tout ! Rien à voir avec celui dont me parlait Jamie !

- D'accord Jamie. Répondit la voix

Et c'est la que je vis un jeune garçon, qui devait être de mon âge, d'apparence chétive, des cheveux blanc et des yeux bleus intriguant, entrer dans la chambre.

Il me regardait timidement et m'adressa un sourire. Je décidais de me levais du lit pour… (Je sais pas moi !) le remercier en face. Seulement, je constatais que je n'avais pas repris toutes mes forces mentale et physique. La gravité me rattrapa quand je fus debout, pour me permettre de m'évanouir comme un rien vers le sol, sous les yeux inquiet des gens présent dans la pièce.

Mais il faut croire que j'ai vraiment de la chance, car ce Jack me rattrapa vite au vol, et j'atterrissais dans ses bras… gelés ? (Aaargh… trop faible pour réfléchir ma vieille !) J'entendis Jamie pousser un petit cri de surprise. Le pauvre... j'ai du lui faire subir beaucoup d'émotion forte pour la journée.

- Ne t'en fais pas Jamie, le rassura Jack. Elle n'est pas encore rétablie c'est tout. Il vaut mieux qu'elle reste au lit encore un moment.

Et la il me souleva sans peine pour me réinstaller sur le lit. Je me mis soudain à somnoler, puis je sentis mes yeux se fermaient doucement. Tout en me bordant, Jack demanda avec douceur à Jamie :

- Et si tu allais lui préparer un bon chocolat chaud ? Demande à Sophie de t'aider. Dit-il avec un sourire réconfortant.

- T'as raison. Ça fais toujours du bien en hiver et quand on est malade ! Viens Sophie tu vas m'aider!

Il prit la main de sa sœur et ils descendirent tout deux vers la cuisine.

Jack les regarda sortir de la chambre avec un sourire. Puis il se tourna vers le lit, et vient s'asseoir sur le bord, prés de moi.

* * *

_Voilaaaa! Alors ce sauvetage? Pas trop déçu? ^^_

_je posterais le chapitre suivant vendredi prochain! :D_

_J'attend avec joie vos reviews! ^^_


	6. Preuve d'existence

_Salut à tous ! Alors pour commencer, beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont dis qu'ils trouvaient les chapitres un peu court. Certes, quand je les relis sur le site, ça parait maigre en lecture. :/ Pourtant quand je les écris ils me paraissent plus longs. Et j'ai trouvé pourquoi ! Au fait, je n'écris pas ma fic directement sur le site. Je l'écris sur mon PC avec mon logiciel Microsoft Word. Le format de page est affiché comme si je taper un CV ou un exposé. Du coup la page est rétrécie et pour moi, le nombre de pages pour les chapitres sont plus nombreuses. Mais quand je copie l'histoire sur le site et que je le poste, la page de lecture du site est rallongé jusqu'au bord de l'écran ! C'est pour ça que tout le monde dit que c'est court ! :D Voila voila ! je plaide non coupable votre honneur ! ^^_

**_Chabrolle : _**_Salut ! :D merci beaucoup! ^^ : ca fait toujours plaisir de voir que ma fic plait à ce point la ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ! :D Bonne lecture ! :)_

**_Zia :_**_ CC ! Contente que ce chapitre et ce sauvetage t'est plut ! et dommage que le massage cardiaque un peu moins… :/ mais qu'est ce qui t'as pas plut ? le fait qu'il en fasse un ? le principe ? la technique ? pas assez de détail ? il ne faut surtout pas hésiter à me dire précisément ce qui ne vous plait pas ! Je vais pas vous manger ! :D Comme je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des histoires, il faut me le dire. Comme ça, j'éviterai de recommencer et j'améliorerais le reste ! ^^ faut dire aussi que quand j'ai poster ce chapitre, j'étais de nouveau malade comme pas possible, donc j'ai peut être pas entièrement fais du bon boulot. :) Et puis tout sauveteur digne de ce nom doit faire du bouche à bouche et un massage cardiaque à une damoiselle en détresse! Surtout si c'est Jack qui vient nous sauver, il est __**obligé**__ de faire son boulot comme il faut ! Sinon, c'est la baffe ! XD Et oui, les idées principales me viennent surtout en écrivant mais c'est quand je suis en panne d'inspiration que mes petites musique me donnent un coup de main ! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres et que tu le trouveras un peu plus long ! )_

**_Eldeya : _**_Merci d'avoir aimé ce chapitre et d'avoir répondu à ma question ! ^^ Et plus besoin d'attendre voila la suite et ce qu'ils vont se dire ! :D Alors ? Pas trop déçue que ce soit Jack et non Pitch qui l'ai sauvée ? :) Ah la la Pitch… :) c'est vrai qu'on peut se demander quel est son plan et ce qu'il a derrière la tête. Mais je vais te le dire : des cheveux ! XD c'est une blague de merde je sais lol ! ^^ Mais tu sauras bientôt quel est ce fameux plan ! En attendant : patience et bonne lecture ! :D_

**_Lucile Q : _**_Whao ! :D tu sais, je crois qu'ont est nombreuses à rêver que Jack Frost nous fasse du bouche à bouche ! ^^ Ou pour certaine, ce serais un beau baiser passionnée ! :3 moi j'adore les bisous alors! Hihihi ! ^^ Et oui ! Mon héroïne est chanceuse ! Mais… crois moi, t'as encore rien vu ! Je suis pleine de surprises! Mouhahaha ! Bonne lecture ! :D_

* * *

Chapitre 5 – Preuve d'existence

Jack restait prés de moi, assis sur le rebord du lit, à me regarder dormir.

Au bout de quelques secondes, je sentais une de ses mains (glacées ?) me caresser doucement la joue, comme pour m'appeler à me réveiller. Ce que je fis au bout de trois-quatre seconde, car la fraîcheur qui se dégageait de sa peau pâle me perturbais un peu !

Après m'être réveillée de mon court sommeille, et d'avoir ouvert les yeux en clignant plusieurs fois des cils, afin de voir plus clairement autour de moi, je le vis assis à mes cotés. Je le fixais dans ses yeux que je trouvais hypnotisant et lui aussi ne cessait de me regarder avec un air bizarre tout en souriant légèrement. Un peu comme si... il était fascinait et intriguait de ce qu'il voyait. D'une part, ça me mettais mal à l'aise...

Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, il m'adressait un sourire chaleureux et me demandais gentiment :

- Ça va mieux ?

- Oui... ça va mieux. Merci. répondis je d'une voix rauque et étouffée par le sommeil

Je me redressais sur le lit de façon à être mi-assise et dans une position plus confortable pour une éventuelle discussion. Une discussion à laquelle il n'allait pas y échappé. J'avais des tonnes de questions à lui posait et je voulais surtout être à l'aise et avoir des réponses.

- J'ai plusieurs choses à te demandait. Disais je tout en finissant de me redresser. Mais d'abord je veux te remerciait pour quelque chose.

- Laquelle? Demanda t il calmement

- Laquelle? répétais je surprise de sa question. Pour m'avoir sauvé la vie enfin! Jamie m'as dis que c'est grâce à toi que je suis encore en vie. Merci beaucoup. Le remerciais je d'un sourire.

- De rien. Dit il en hochant la tête qui était toujours accompagnée de son sourire

- Mais… j'aimerais aussi connaitre l'identité de celui qui m'as sauvée. Qui est tu ?

- Jack.

- Jack. Okay, mais... Jack qui ? Insistais je

- Jack Frost. Répondit il banalement

Ouah... D'accord. Il jouait le jeu de Jamie. Sympa comme gars. Mais attend un peu.

- Trés bien. Prouve le. Lui dis je en croisant les bras et le défiant du regard

- Quoi ? Me demanda t il étonné

- Prouve-le. Prouve moi que tu es bien le Jack Frost dont Jamie m'as parlait.

- Euh... d'accord, mais tu veux quoi comme preuve ? Tu me vois devant toi pourtant ! Ça veut donc dire que tu crois en moi non ?

- Je crois en ce que je vois. Si tu est bien le légendaire Jack Frost dont parle certaines légendes, fait apparaître dans le creux de ma main un flocon de neige et je suis prête à te croire.

Je tendis alors ma main vers lui, le regard et le visage ferme. Il regardait successivement mon visage et ma main de façon intriguée, et voyant que je ne cédais pas, il regarda finalement ma main d'un air amusée.

- Très bien.

Il me pris la main que je lui tendais, mit sa main dessus et 2 secondes après, un très joli flocon de neige apparu dans le creux de ma main. J'ouvrit alors grand les yeux et la bouche, laissant apparaître sur mon visage une expression de surprise, de satisfaction et de joie ! Ce qui fit sourire Jack.

- Alors? Tu est satisfaite? demanda t-il en rigolant

Je levais les yeux vers lui.

- Tu.. tu existe vraiment alors ?! m'exclamais je

- Oui bien sur, puisque je suis la devant toi, que tu me vois et que tu m'entends.

Comme je m'en voulais tout à coup de ne pas avoir cru Jamie et d'avoir mis en doute les paroles d'un enfant...

- Oh la la… pardon d'avoir douté de toi… M'excusais je

Je fixais toujours mon flocon qui m'intriguée car il ne fondait pas dans mes mains ! Je relevais encore une fois mon regard vers le sien.

- Mais comment se fait il que tu m'ais sauvée ? Je ne t'ai pourtant jamais vu ! Depuis le temps que je garde Jamie et Sophie, c'est bien la première fois que je te vois !

- Je revenais de Russie quand je t'ai aperçue au Lac en train de sauvée Sophie et tomber à sa place. (Il avait un timbre de voix triste) Ayant déjà vécu ça par le passé, je ne voulais pas que ça se reproduise. J'ai donc foncé vers la glace pour te sauver… la suite est qu'ont t'as ramenait ici et que nous avons pris soin de toi. Mais ce qui m'a étonné, c'est que d'habitude je peux interagir seulement avec ceux qui croient en moi et qui peuvent me voir ! Mais en général, ce sont des enfants et pas des ados. Mais le principal, c'est que t'as rien. M'expliqua t il

- Whao… Ben... merci Jack… merci…

- De rien… Je n'aurais pas supporté de revivre ça à nouveau et que Jamie ne me pardonne pas, ni qu'il soit triste jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

Un petit silence s'installa le temps que je prenne conscience de tout ce qui c'était passé depuis l'accident. Je repris la parole avec une autre question qui me brûlait les lèvres.

- Jack?

- Oui ?

- Euh... tu dis avoir déjà vécu ça… c'est-à-dire ? demandais je timidement

- Ma sœur était à la place de Sophie et moi, à la tienne. J'ai réussi à la sauvée à temps. Mais moi... personne n'est venu. Sauf l'homme de la lune qui ma sauvé le soir même, pour faire de moi ce que je suis depuis ce jour : Jack Frost.

- Mais attend ! Ça fait des siècles que l'on entend la légende de Jack Frost! Euh... T'as quel âge ?

- Depuis ma création j'ai 301 ans. Mais j'ai gardais l'apparence que j'avais quand j'étais humain. Celle d'un garçon de 18 ans.

Cette révélation me coupa le souffle.

- Wouha ! On ne dirait pas que tu es si vieux ! Plaisantais je

Il leva un sourcil étonné, et je mis mes mains sur ma bouche, croyant l'avoir vexé

- Oh ! Pardon ! Je … je ne voulais pas… dire ça … comme ça… bégayais je toute gênée et rougissante…

- Haha! c'est rien. Rigolait il à cœur joie

J'aimais bien sa façon de rire.

- Et toi ? T'as quel âge Blanche ?

- Tu sais comment je m'appelle ? M'étonnais je

- Jamie m'a dis ton nom.

- Oh ! J'suis bête ! (bécasse oui !) Euh… j'ai 17 ans… mais bientôt 18.

- Ah ? Quand ? Comme ça je pourrais te le souhaitait si tu veux !

- Le 31 Décembre. C'était un beau jour de neige. Et c'est pour ça que je m'appelle Blanche. Ma mère adorait la neige et comme il neigeait ce jour la, et que la neige était d'une blancheur incroyable, elle a voulut m'appeler comme ça. Elle me disait que j'étais son plus beau cadeau. Dis-je toute fière.

Jack paraissait un peu inquiet par ce que je venais de dire.

- Adorait ? Pourquoi tu emploi le passé ? Elle n'aime plus la neige ?

- Elle et mon père nous ont quittés i ans. Depuis, je vis seule.

- Seule… ? Murmurait il en prononçant ce mot avec tristesse. Tu n'as pas d'autres membres de ta famille ici ?

- Non. Et puis personne… enfin bref, je me débrouille seule depuis ce temps. Enfin… sous l'œil de l'assistante sociale. Mais... mes parents étaient des gens respectable dans cette ville. De ce fait, à leurs disparition, les gens ce sont montraient sympa et tolérant… et donc par reconnaissance…et aussi pour ne pas salir la mémoire de mes parents… je ne me conduit jamais mal envers eux… dis je en baissant les yeux.

- Je trouve ça triste… mais je t'envie pour une chose au moins…

Je relevais mon regard vers lui et je vis que ces yeux étaient si triste… je n'avais pas envie de m'énervais et de ripostais sur ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Oui mais... En quoi mon histoire peut être enviable ?

Il me fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Je t'envie parce que toi... tu as été soutenue et accompagnée dans cette épreuve... moi quand j'ai sauvé ma sœur... je me suis retrouvé seul sans pouvoir parler et avoir un contact avec quelqu'un pendant 300 ans ! J'aurais tant aimait avoir quelqu'un à qui parler… même n'importe qui… c'est pour ça que je t'envie, Blanche… eh ! Mais… ?

Sans savoir pourquoi, je m'étais approchais de lui et avait enroulé mes bras autour de son cou, le serrant contre moi. Des larmes coulées le long de mes joues, atterrissant sur son gilet pour finir en perles de glace.

- Je suis désolée pour toi Jack… Moi qui croyais que j'étais la plus à plaindre…

Et la je ressaierais mon étreinte, pleurant de plus belle et cachant mes yeux dans son gilet.

- Eh… c'est rien… dis t-il tout gêné.

Il me serra doucement dans ses bras en me caressant les cheveux.

- Et puis j'avais une consolation… je pouvais apporter la joie de la neige, faire rire les enfants et les faire s'amuser entre eux. Tu vois ? Faire rire les autres, ça ma permis de tenir tout ce temps ! Et puis j'ai quelque chose à te proposer si tu veux ?

Je relevais la tête, les yeux plein de larmes, prête à écouter ce qu'il me disait. Lui me regardait avec un petit sourire en coin. Il voulait me remonter le moral car il semblait ne pas aimer voir une fille pleurer.

- Quoi donc ?

- Vu que nous somme 2 personnes avec une histoire assez commune, et que nous avons souffert de notre solitude, je me suis dit que nous pourrions nous voir de temps en temps pour parler et s'amuser comme des amis non ?

- Oui… bien sur ! Disais-je en sécher mes larmes, lui rendant son sourire et lui montrant que son idée me plaisais.

- Très bien. Mais maintenant faut que t'arrête de pleurer ou Jamie dormira sur un lit de grêle et je ne pense pas que ce soit très confortable ! dit il avec un clin d'œil

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire, ce qui lui valut de rire aussi. Nous nous regardâmes pendant quelques secondes, puis je finis par dire :

- Merci Jack.

- Merci? Encore? S'étonna t il. Pourquoi cette fois ?

- Pour m'avoir sauvée, m'avoir fait partager ton histoire, tes sentiments, de m'avoir remonté le moral, de m'avoir fais rire et de m'avoir proposé ton amitié. Je pense que tout ça vaut bien un merci non ? Sauf que la, j'aimerais juste te remercier à ma manière. Tu veux bien ?

- Euh… oui… si tu veux. Dit-il simplement.

La je me mis à rougir, ce que je trouvais embarrassant vu ce que je voulais faire. Je baissais donc la tête pour tenter de camoufler mon visage. Je posais mon flocon précieusement sur le lit et m'approchais donc un peu plus de lui, puis finit par dire :

- Ne bouge surtout pas...

Et la, je déposais mes lèvres sur sa joue. Mais ce n'était pas un bisou rapide ! Non… j'ai fais en sorte que ça dure 5 bonnes secondes le temps de faire comprendre et transmettre toute ma gratitude.

Je me retirais donc de sa joue pour le regardait et je constatais que même si c'était l'esprit de l'hiver, que même si sa peau était froide, douce et pâle, je pense qu'il rougissait. Ce qui me fis sourire timidement. Jack lui n'avais pas bouger et me regardais avec des yeux surpris.

Mais à peine quelques secondes plus tard, mais très peu, voir même de justesse, Jamie et Sophie débarquèrent dans la chambre avec le chocolat chaud. Jack et Blanche retrouvions vite notre état normal.

J'avais complètement oublié les enfants ! J'ai un peu honte quand même…

- Voila ton chocolaaaaaat ! Dirent- ils en cœur.

- Oh merci! vous êtes trop chou ! Dis-je en reportant mon attention sur eux.

Ils me le rapportèrent au lit et je le bu avec plaisir. Comme ça fais du bien ! Après ça, je décidais de me lever et j'étais heureuse de pouvoir me tenir seule sur mes jambes. Puis soudain, je tendais l'oreille. J'entendais le bruit d'un moteur de voiture. Mme Bennet venait d'arriver et je ne savais pas ce qu'elle allez penser de la situation ! Ont descendis vite et on attendaient tout les 4 au salon pour l'accueillir.

En franchisant la porte, elle cria

- C'est moi les enfants !

Et une fois rentré et la porte du salon franchie, elle nous regardaient et constatais que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda t-elle en nous dévisageant chacun notre tour.

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, puis sur la couette que je portais et la tasse de chocolat. Elle s'affola un peu quand elle eu compris la situation.

- Mon Dieu Blanche ! Que t'est il arrivé ?!

Elle s'avançait vers moi, puis me pris les mains. Elle constatait qu'elles étaient froides, mais je me sentais bien. Même très bien bizarrement.

- Eh bien… commençais je hésitante

Je finis donc par lui raconter la mésaventure de cet après midi. Le passage avec le sauvetage de Jack fut retranscrit comme un étranger qui se promenait dans le coin, et ayant vu la scène, m'a sauvée, puis ramenée ici, pris soin de moi et des enfants et fut parti une fois certain de ne plus être utile.

Mme Bennet goba toute l'histoire, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Elle finit par me serrer dans ces bras.

- Quel chance que ce jeune homme était la pour te sauver ! Quel dommage qu'il soit parti ! J'aurais voulu le remercier…

Ce qu'elle ignorer c'était que Jack était dans le salon et qu'il voyait et entendait tout

- Oh ma chérie ! Je suis désolée du danger et des risques que ta pris pour sauver ma petite Sophie! Merci mille fois ! Oh la la… comment puis je te remercier ?

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux la pauvre!

- Vous n'avez pas à me remerciez Mme Bennet... Savoir que les enfants n'ont rien, c'est ma plus belle récompense ! Et sachez que vos enfants sont très courageux et très brave! Ils ont bien aidé Jack à prendre soin de moi ! Vous pouvez être très fier d'eux !

- Merci pour ces belles paroles. Elle sécha ses larmes puis me dit :

- En tous cas, tu peux rester ici cette nuit, pour qu'on se rassure que tout va bien

- Oh … c'est très gentil Mme Bennet… Ne m'en voulais pas mais j'ai besoin de rentrer chez moi. Mais je repasserais demain ou bien je vous téléphonerais pour vous prévenir de mon état.

- Comme tu veux ma chérie. Mais si tu veux rentrer chez toi, autant que tu prennes un manteau plus chaud pour la route. Tu me le rendras plus tard.

- D'accord. Merci Mme Bennet.

Sur ce, je posai la couette sur le sol et la tasse sur la table. Je mis le manteau que Mme Bennet me donner, ainsi que mes bottes séchés et pris mon sac. J'embrassait tout le monde avant de partir.

- A demain! leurs dis je à tous.

Ils me répondirent en cœur. Je fis également un sourire discret vers Jack et parti en direction de chez moi, sous la lueur de la lune qui brillait très haut dans le ciel étoilé.

* * *

_Voila voila la fameuse rencontre officiel de Blanche et de Jack! :D Ça vous à plut? ^^_

_Le prochain chapitre vous intéressera beaucoup car... notre Pitch entre en scène! :D Tadaaa!_

_A vendredi prochain! :D_


	7. Une menace dans l'ombre

_Salut à tous! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée! ^^ un peu en retard je sais mais vu que je poste mes chapitres tous les vendredi, j'ai pas pu vous le dire avant. :) j'espère qu'elle c'est bien passer pour la plupart d'entre vous? Bon courage pour la suite de vos cours! ^^_

**_Shinobi : _**_Hi ! Thank you ! ^^ C'est un sacré séducteur c'est vrai ! Il a son petit charme bien à lui qu'on aime tant ! ^^ Ouais... sacré chute pour Blanche, comme tu dis. Ça doit être horrible de passer à travers la glace… :/ Heureusement que notre Jack est arrivé à temps ! Ouf ! ^^ Encore merci et bonne lecture ! J'espère que celui la te plaira, car la grande intrigue de l'histoire y est dévoilée : le plan de Pitch ! :D J'attendrais ton avis ! )_

**_Eldeya : _**_Ah ! Je suis bien contente que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! ^^ Si tu aime ce genre de romance c'est génial! :D je craignais un peu de ne pas réussir à rendre ça… palpitant ! Et tu découvriras bientôt l'évolution de leur relation car je ne compte pas m'arrêter la ! Surtout en si bon chemin ! :D Ravie que ma blague t'as plut ! hihi :p et pour Pitch, oui, oui, oui, il arrive ! et voici son plan ! Bonne lecture et j'espère qu'il te plaira d'ailleurs ! Tu me diras ce que tu en pense dans les reviews ! :3_

**_Lucile Q : _**_Salut ! Bah quoi ? C'est possible ! :p Mais je suis d'accord : faut pas trop y compter ! XD j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que le reste et j'attends de savoir ce que tu en pense ! ^^ Bonne lecture !_

**_Zia : _**_Ouéééé ! Vive l'amooooour ! XD Ben jsuis contente alors si j'ai réussi à faire un long chapitre chargé d'émotions ! ^^ Ce n'est pas évident à faire mais heureusement que mon coté sentimentale et empathique est la pour m'aider à me mettre à la place de mes perso ! :D et si j'arrive à satisfaire vos attentes, c'est encore mieux ! YEAH ! ^^ Et oui ils sont ENFIN présenté ! Champomy ! Lol_

_Un bisou sur la bouche ? Déjà ?! :O Ne soyez pas trop gourmande mesdemoiselles ! ) Patience, ça viendra. Peut être ! Mouhahaha ! XD_

_Et oui ! Mon Pitchounet entre en scène ! :D Et s'il veut foutre sa merde, c'est son droit ! Et je ne vais pas l'en empêcher ! XD J'espère aussi que tu apprécieras son plan et que tu ne seras pas déçue ! ^^ _

_Et encore merci pour ta réponse. :) et aussi pour ta review qui ma encore bien fait rire ! XD mais ne me fais pas mourir de rire avant que j'ai fini d'écrire la fin de ma fic ! Sinon vous ne saurez jamais ce qui va se passer ! Et se seras de – ta – faute ! (culpabilise ! ^^) Bonne lecture ! :) oh et avant que j'oublie : j'adore ta nouvelle photo avec les big four ! ^^_

* * *

Chapitre 6 – Une menace dans l'ombre

Automatiquement, je m'étais mise à marchais vite dans les rues de Burgess, pour pouvoir vite rentrer à la maison. Voir peut être presque en courant. Mais pourquoi je me dépêchais comme ça, je ne le savais pas. J'avais l'impression qu'un autre danger aller me tomber dessus...

A ce rythme la, j'avais atteint ma maison en un temps record. Je ne me souvenais pas d'être jamais rentrer aussi vite chez moi ! Même quand mes parents étaient encore en vie !

J'ouvris vite la porte de la clôture en bois qui entourait la maison, et je ne pris même pas la peine de la refermer. (Crotte !) Essoufflée, frigorifiée et tremblante comme une feuille, j'arrivais enfin sur le palier. Je cherchais nerveusement mes clés dans mon sac. C'est toujours quand on est super presser d'entrer qu'on ne les trouvent jamais ! (bordel calme toi !) Rageant un bon coup, je mis finalement la main dessus ! J'introduisais avec douceur la clé dans la serrure et ouvris ma porte. Ben oui, quand même, faudrait pas que je bousille ma clé ! J'en ai qu'une sur mon trousseau, la deuxième étant dans mes affaires. Et je ne pourrais plus rentrer si je la pète. Et puis casser un carreau ? Euh… non merci ! En pleine hiver, ça le fais pas. (Et la facture non plus)

Une fois le seuil franchi, je refermais ma porte avec le verrou. Me sentant plus calme à présent, je m'étais mise à enlever mon sac à main, le manteau de Mme Bennet, mon bonnet, mon cache-nez, mes gants et mes bottes à toute vitesse. Je les laissaient tous en plan sur le sol pour aller foncer directement dans la salle de bain. Je ne voulais qu'une chose : prendre une bonne douche bien chaude! J'avais trop de truc en tête et il fallait que j'évacue tout ça ! J'ouvris la porte et la refermer aussitôt. J'enlevais mes habits aussi vite que mes vêtements d'hiver et j'entrais dans la cabine. Je réglais la température du pommeau de douche et une fois le bouton enclencher, je fermais les yeux, ne bougeais plus et je laissais l'eau chaude couler sur moi.

**Maison de Jamie : **

Une fois Jamie et Sophie couchaient et que leurs mère les ai bien embrassaient et sois descendue, Jack, qui était resté dans la chambre de Jamie, prés de la fenêtre, avait attendu que Mme Bennet soit partie pour pouvoir dire au revoir à son meilleur ami.

Le petit garçon, qui avait fait semblant de dormir, avait attendu lui aussi que sa mère soit partie. Dés qu'il entendit la fin des bruits de pas qui descendaient les escaliers, il ouvrit les yeux, se releva sur son lit et tourna la tête en direction de Jack. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir le drôle d'air de Jack, qui regardait par la fenêtre d'un air rêveur et absent, mais décida de ne rien dire pour ne pas le contrarier. Et oui, à son âge, il était loin d'être bête !

- Jack ? Dit Jamie

Jack sortit vite de ses pensées et ce tourna vers son ami en lui souriant.

- Ça va Jack? Redemanda t-il

- Oui Jamie. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

- Pour rien. Juste que ça était une sacrée journée

- Oui tu l'as dit. Une sacrée journée. Dit-il de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées

Après quelques secondes de silence et tous deux ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, Jack se leva et parla en premier.

- Jamie, je vais y aller.

- Tu vas faire quoi maintenant?

- Je ne sais pas. Faire un tour… pour réfléchir…

- A quoi ?

- J'en sais rien Jamie. Allez repose toi ! La journée à était bien longue. Bonne nuit et à bientôt !

Il lui lança un clin d'œil accompagné d'un signe de la main, puis s'envola par la fenêtre. Jamie le suivi des yeux jusqu'à ne plus le voir. Il se recoucha pour finalement dire

- Jack… je crois bien que tu es tombé amoureux.

Et il s'endormi, un petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Jack se mis à survoler Burgess et fit tomber un peu de neige par ci, par la, mais pas comme à son habitude. Il se posa sur une branche de sapin, à proximité de son Lac. Habituellement, il adorait faire tomber la neige et plein d'autre choses qui s'y attache mais la, impossible de se concentrer. Jouant avec son bâton dans ses mains, il ne pensait qu'à une chose. Ou à une personne. Ou bien les deux ? Et oui ce qui s'était passer plus tôt avec Blanche le perturbé un peu... voir même beaucoup ! Pourtant c'était qu'un simple «bisou » de remerciement... Et bien ça le travailler! Mais il ne savait pas lui même si c'était le geste, où ce que ça représenter ou bien la sensation qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment la, au moment où les lèvres douces et chaudes de Blanche ont touchaient sa peau glacée… Rhooo… Que faire ? Il n'avait envie que d'une chose : La voir ! Lui parler ! Être prés d'elle et se rassuré de savoir qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle était rentrer chez elle !

Et la, comme si ses pensées avait déclenchaient quelque chose dans sa tête, il se mit en route vers la maison de Blanche, à grande vitesse.

**Maison de Blanche : **

Une fois la douche finie, que je me sois mise en pyjama, que j'ai démêlaient mes longs cheveux et ayant à présent les idées un peu plus claire, je descendais à la cuisine pour allais manger au moins quelque chose, même si, franchement, j'avais pas très faim... mais il fallait que je mange un peu, sinon j'aurais pas dormis de la nuit. Et puis, se réveiller à cause d'un estomac qui gargouille, c'est pas top. Je pris donc une assiette et me fis cuire un truc vite-fait bien-fait au micro-onde, genre un cheese burger. Une fois cuit, (si on peut appeler ça cuit) je le pris et partis m'installais à table. J'adore tellement ce truc, que mon appétit revenais vite et je finis par le manger avec plaisir ! (miam) Mais arrivé à la dernière bouchée, je fixais mon repas quand je réalisais soudain que si Jack ne m'avait pas sauvée, je ne serais pas la à manger un de mes repas préférer !

Les larmes aux yeux, je laissais tomber le reste de mon repas dans mon assiette en plaquant mes mains sur mon visage et me mis à pleurer.

- Jack… sanglotais-je.

Cette phrase me choqua aussitôt ! Jack ? Pourquoi je prononçais son nom ? J'ai faillis mourir et je suis la à prononcer son nom ! Je décidais pour ce soir de mettre ça sur le coup de la fatigue émotionnel. Je mangeais mon dernier bout de Cheese, but un verre d'eau et monta me laver les dents. J'allais ensuite dans ma chambre pour m'effondrer sur le lit, m'emmitoufler sous ma couette et ferma les yeux. J'étais tellement fatiguée que je ne mis pas longtemps avant de m'endormir… et bientôt, à rêver.

Jack arriva assez vite chez Blanche. Il s'arrêta en plein vol, et se posa une question. Comment était-il arriver ici, ne sachant même pas ou elle habitait ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il pouvait sentir où elle se trouvait, et ça non plus, il ne saurait l'expliquer. Se ressaisissant, il se remis en vol et parcourus les fenêtres de la maison à la recherche de Blanche, et il fut stopper net quand il la vit endormie dans son lit, le visage à demi éclairée par les rayons de la lune, le visage apaiser. Elle lui parue si belle qu'il trouvait qu'elle ressemblait à un ange. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il l'observée déjà depuis dix minutes, et jugea que ce n'était pas correct de l'observée comme ça… mais il n'arrivait pas à en détacher ses yeux… C'était comme si il était hypnotisait.

Après s'être dit qu'elle ne risquait plus rien, il partit s'asseoir sur le toit et se mis à contempler la lune, souriant paisiblement, lui aussi. Il l'avait revue. Il en était heureux. Et la savoir en sécurité le rassurait. Au bout d'un moment il se releva, se rappelant qu'il devait aller travailler car Noel est pour bientôt et il savait que beaucoup de pays avait besoin de neige. Il devait aussi la faire tomber pour exaucer les souhaits des enfants. Mais il savait qu'il en aurait pour plusieurs jours d'absence.

Cette pensée lui fit perdre son sourire. D'habitude, partir au loin pendant plusieurs jours ne le dérangeais pas, mais la, depuis qu'il la rencontrée, il trouvait ça… pénible. Soufflant un bon coup, il redescendit jusqu'à sa fenêtre pour la regardée une dernière fois avant de partir. Comme elle était belle… Il aurait pu la regardée dormir pendant des heures. Il sourit doucement et dit à voix basse :

- Je reviendrais Blanche… bientôt… je te le promets.

Et il s'envola à toute vitesse pour accomplir sa tâche de Gardien, un pincement au cœur. Cependant, et ça il l'ignorait, c'est que toute la scène fut observer de loin par une personne, tapie dans l'ombre, qui afficher un sourire maléfique rempli de satisfaction, avant de disparaître.

**Antre de Pitch : **

Le croque mitaine tournait impatiemment en rond dans la grande salle de son repaire. Il attendait la visite de quelqu'un d'important et râlait d'impatience. Mais cette personne lui avait promit et avait proposé son aide afin qu'il obtienne ce qu'il désirait. Ça faisait un an qu'il avait chercher un moyen d'obtenir vengeance, de récupérer ses pouvoirs et son rang, sans pour autant alarmer les Gardiens afin que ses plans n'échouent. Encore.

Poussant un énième cri de rage à leurs intentions, il s'arrêta car une femme vêtue d'une grande robe noire, comme toutes celles que portent les déesses grecques, de longs cheveux noir raide, le teint pâle et d'apparence très belle, mais froide, apparut devant lui, l'air amplement satisfaite.

- Aah ! Ma très chère Hécate ! Quelle plaisir de te revoir. A tu de bonnes nouvelles à m'apprendre ?

- Oui Pitch. J'ai trouvais la personne idéale pour le rituel. Exactement comme ma vision me l'avait indiquée.

- Aaaahh… et aloooors ? Demanda t il avec un sourire d'impatience, jouant de ses longs doigts et continuant à faire calmement les cents pas.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, cette personne correspond à celle de ma vision. Mais elle n'est pas encore prête pour notre projet. Son état est… latent.

- Et en quoi peut-elle nous être utile alors ?! S'énerva t il

- Mon cher Pitch, connais tu parfaitement le rituel de la lune rouge ?

- Non. Je ne fais pas de rituel pour effrayaient les enfants, moi !

- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi te l'expliquer et écoute moi très attentivement. La lune rouge apparaît tout les 300 ans, au début du mois de Janvier. La chère Lune des Gardiens en sera à sa phase de nouvelle Lune et de ce fait, inefficace pour eux car ils ne bénéficieront plus de son pouvoir protecteur, ni de sa magie. Ils seront donc tous affaiblis par son absence, et de ce fait, moins dangereux. Et donc, une lune rouge apparaîtra à la place. Et cela tombe pour le 1er Janvier, ce qui est parfait. Le rituel de la lune rouge à pour but de convertir une personne possédant des pouvoirs magiques, mais qui n'a pas encore décider de son chemin de conscience, en une mauvaise sorcière. Mais pour que cela fonctionne correctement, son cœur doit avoir la couleur rouge, donc, être amoureuse. Si la personne s'éprend d'amour pour une personne au cœur sombre, sans pour autant savoir la nature de celui ci, elle pourra devenir une sorcière noire. Mais pour que cela fonctionne, il faudra que sur l'autel et sous la lueur de la lune rouge, elle avoue ses sentiments, et qu'elle donne un baiser d'amour sincère. Ça doit être impérativement elle ! A ce moment la, puisqu'elle se sera donner au Mal, son propre cœur deviendra noir, un cœur noir faite des ténèbres et ainsi, elle se transformera en sorcière et sera capable d'anéantir ce qu'elle veut. Y compris les Gardiens.

Le visage de Pitch s'illumina en entendant cette phrase. Hécate continua son explication.

- Cependant, il ne faut pas n'importe quelle humaine pour cela. Il faut qu'elle soit issue d'une lignée de sorcière, blanche ou noire, ou qu'elle soit une simple personne ayant des pouvoirs. Mais c'est bien mieux si elle est d'une lignée de sorcières blanches, car une sorcière blanche qui devient une sorcière noire par sa volonté, devient plus dangereuse que si on l'avait forcée. Et cela tombe merveilleusement bien, car cette jeune fille n'est autre que la descendante de la célèbre sorcière blanche, Aradia.

- Aradia… Aradia ? La Reine des Sorcières ?! Mais, elle à était vaincue depuis des siècles ! C'est impensable qu'elle ait pu avoir une descendance qui a survécu jusqu'à ce siècle ! D'ailleurs, tu es absolument sûr que c'est bien son héritière?

- Je la connaissais mieux que quiconque. Et cette fille à la même aura qu'elle. Pour le reste, c'est son portrait craché. Peau claire, cheveux long et châtain foncé, des lèvres roses et délicates, des yeux vert, la même lueur dans les yeux. Personne d'autre que moi ne pourra te confirmer qu'il s'agit bien d'elle.

- Très bien ! Très bien ! Je te crois ma chère. Mais revenons à ses pouvoirs. Tu dis qu'ils sont latents. Dis m'en plus, je te prie.

- Ils sont en elle. Mais… endormis. Ils se réveilleront dans les jours précédents sa majorité, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder, et aussi quand son cœur commencera à s'ouvrir d'amour pour quelqu'un. Pour l'instant, son cœur est rose pale. Il commence tout juste à s'éveiller.

- Il s'éveille ? Elle aime quelqu'un ?

- Non, ce n'est pas de l'amour à se stade. C'est de l'affection. Pour qu'il devienne rouge et puissant, il faut du temps, car ça ne peut pas se faire aussi vite. C'est pour ça qu'il nous faudra agir vite, et mettre toutes les chances de nôtre cotés. Le but étant qu'elle s'attache à toi, et qu'au moment propice, elle tentera de te sauver par amour.

- D'accord, d'accord ! Donc si j'ai bien compris, je dois la « séduire » et la laisser en même temps tomber amoureuse de Jack Frost, pour que par amour, elle succombe aux ténèbres et qu'elle lui brise le cœur ?

- C'est tout à fait ça. Souriait-elle

- Parfait ! Parfait ! Donc récapitulons ! On a la date, la personne, le lieu, le rituel à appliquer, et un petit cœur rose qui n'attend plus que d'être rouge pour enfin devenir noire ! Ooh… Je sens que l'idée va me plaire de plus en plus !

- Oui Pitch ! Tu auras un grand rôle qui va te plaire. Plus que tu ne le pense ! Crois-moi !

- Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça avec un tel enthousiasme ? demanda t il avec curiosité.

- Un garçon est tombé amoureux d'elle. Son cœur à lui est rouge clair.

- En quoi ça m'intéresse ? C'est d'elle qu'il est question.

- Ce garçon sera lié à ta vengeance.

- De qui tu parle à la fin ? Donne-moi son nom ! S'énerva t il.

- Jack Frost. Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

- Jack Frost ?!

- Oui. C'est ça. Jack Frost.

- Jack… Frost… répétât-il plus calmement. En quoi cela pourrait-il me réconfortait à l'idée qu'il soit amoureux de ma future reine ?

- Réfléchis Pitch. Si tu lui brise le cœur en faisant tienne celle qu'il aime, ça lui fera un choc. Et puis, si elle se retourne contre lui, il sera deux fois plus blessé, et de ce fait, inutile au combat et donc les Gardiens seront encore plus affaibli qu'ils ne le seront déjà. Moi j'aurais ma revanche sur Aradia pour ce qu'elle a fait et toi, sur tes Gardiens. Comprends-tu maintenant ? Acheva t elle avec une douceur dans la voix

Pitch se mis à sourire de plus en plus, dévoilant ainsi ses dents grises et pointues, et éclata d'un rire hystérique résonnant en écho dans son repaire. Il se mit à danser de joie, seul, pour finir avec Hécate dans ses bras, dansant tous les deux et partageant leurs rire.

- Oh ma chère Hécate… Que ferais-je sans toi et tes visions?

- Tu serais encore en train de râler sur ta défaite face aux Gardiens.

- Certes, certes.

- Mais trêve de bavardages. Nous avons encore pleins de choses à planifier, si nous voulons que tout soit parfait pour le jour fatidique !

- Se peut-il que le plan échoue ?

- Oui.

- Comment peut tu en être sure ?

- Doutes-tu de mes pouvoirs ?

- En tes pouvoirs non. En l'avenir, oui.

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est en éternel changement ?

- On peut dire ça. Et de ce fait, tu m'as dit que tes visions peuvent aussi changeaient à cause de ça. Si tu avais tout tes pouvoirs, tu aurais la pleine certitude de ce que tu vois.

- Tu n'as pas tort. Mais j'ai assez de pouvoir pour prédire certaines choses. Et cette fille en fait partie.

- Très bien. Peux-tu aussi m'expliquer une chose ?

- Laquelle ?

- Quelles sont les motivations de ta vengeance ?

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je souhaite me vengeais d'Aradia ?

- Entre autre.

- Comme tu veux. Pour les mêmes raisons que toi. Les Gardiens t'on privé de tout ce que tu avais pour finalement être oublié des autres. Moi c'est pareil. Elle m'a banni, alors que j'allais transformer une sorcière avec un potentiel incroyablement puissant pour m'aidez à dominer le monde des sorcières. J'ai tout perdu à cause d'elle. Mais comme je l'ai vaincue avant d'être exilée, ma vengeance n'est qu'à moitié satisfaite. Et ce que je veux c'est me venger d'elle en faisant des nôtre sa propre descendance ! Son propre sang ! Me comprends-tu maintenant ?

- Oui tout à fait.

- Tu as confiance en moi Pitch ?

- Absolument.

- Bien, alors exécutons le plan comme je l'ai prédit, et tout se passera bien.

- Je m'en remets à toi ma belle. Mais avant de commencer, je voudrais savoir une dernière chose.

- Oui ?

- Dis-moi juste le nom de cette fille. Que je puisse mieux m'y préparer.

- Est ce important que tu le sache ?

- Non. Mais imaginer Frost, hurlant de douleur et de désespoir, le nom de celle qu'il aime et qu'il va perdre, c'est tout simplement… rhaaa ! Quel est le mot qui conviendrez…

- C'est délicieux à visualiser ?

- Exactement !

- Très bien. Elle s'appelle Blanche.

- Blanche ? Humm… c'est un peu trop «lumineux » comme prénom !

- Ah ? ça te pose un problème ?

- Non. Bien sur que non. Mais quand elle sera ma reine, je lui donnerez un nom qui conviendra mieux à son nouveau rang !

- Tu es sur ?

- De quoi ?

- Moi je lui laisserais son nom.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Jack Frost souffrira encore plus de t'entendre prononcer le nom de cette fille.

- Humm… Tu as raison.

- Sans me vanter, c'est vrai.

- Oh mon cher Jack ! Tu n'imagine pas à quel point tu risque de souffrir !

Puis ils repartirent tous les deux dans une nouvelle danse, mêlée de leurs rires diabolique, qui résonnaient dans un écho continue, dans les profondeurs du repaire du roi des cauchemars.

* * *

_Alors ? Ce chapitre vous plait ? :) _

_Vous en dites quoi de ce plan ? et d'Hécate ? :D_

_Vous imaginez le bordel par la suite ? ^^_

_Reviews ! Reviews ! Désolée… jsuis gourmande ! XD_

_A vendredi prochain ! ^^_


	8. Rencontre

_Salut à tous ! Alors voila. Ça fait déjà plus d'un mois que j'ai posté ma fic sur le site ! Que ça passe vite ! :D je tenais tous à vous remercier pour vos soutiens, vos suivis, vos encouragements, vos conseils, vos adorables reviews et PM, mais aussi pour m'avoir donné l'envie de continuer d'écrire, de me surpasser et aussi d'avoir cru en moi ! :'D J'espère que mes chapitres continueront de vous apporter du rêve, du bonheur, du rire, des larmes où ce que vous voulez ! XD Sans vous tous, je n'en serais pas la ! :') Encore une fois, merci beaucoup ! ^^:_

**_Yavely: _**_Salut ! Pour commencer, merci beaucoup. :) Déjà pour avoir lu ma fic entièrement et aussi pour l'avis que tu as partagé. Et je comprends tout à fait ce que tu as essayé de me transmettre. Certes je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir ce genre de remarques et de conseils mais je les prends toutes comme des critiques constructives. Si elles peuvent me permettre de m'améliorer malgré mon faible niveau en écriture, conjugaison, grammaire et tout le reste, je les prends volontiers. :) Je ne suis pas sur d'être en mesure de faire aussi bien que toi, mais malgré cette difficulté, je ferais de mon mieux pour la suite. Au risque de me répéter c'est la première fic que je publie et que je partage aux autres. Je ne souhaite pas écrire une histoire digne des grands écrivains, mais je souhaite juste faire partager ce qui me vient du cœur. ^^ Ensuite, merci de me dire et de penser que ma fic à un vrai potentiel ! :D ça c'est vraiment un beau compliment ! _

_En ce qui concerne le bêta, je n'en ai pas. Et je ne tiens pas à en avoir un. Je sais que je fais beaucoup de fautes, malgré le fait que je relis TOUTES les phrases avant de poster les chapitres. On ne peut pas être doué pour tout. C'est pourquoi je tiens à gérer cette lacune seule, et que je demande à chacun la plus grande indulgence face à ce problème. :)_

_Je poste mes chapitres tous les vendredis. J'espère te compter de nouveau dans mes reviews et que la suite de ma fic te plaira autant que le début et qu'elle ne décevra pas tes attentes. ^^ Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D_

**_Eldeya : _**_Hello ! :D Ah ba je suis bien contente que le plan t'as plut ! ^^ Pour le bémol, je sais que c'est peut être un peu rapide mais... n'est ce pas ce qu'on pourrer appeler... un coup de foudre ? ^^ et dans le chapitre il est bien préciser que le cœur de Jack est rouge claire. il commence à avoir des sentiments pour elle ! Il n'est pas éperdument amoureux ! Et si ça devait arriver je ferais traîner l'intrigue mesdemoiselles. ^^_

_Tu n'as pas à t'en faire d'avoir peur de me dire ce qui ne te plait pas dans les chapitres ! je suis ouverte et tolérante à toutes remarques et je te remercie de te soucier de moi et de mon travail afin que je m'ameliore. C'est très prévenant de ta part, et je t'en remercie. :) _

_J'avoue que j'aime beaucoup mon idée d'une reine pour Pitch ! ^^Pour Hécate je voulais une méchante alliée avec une vengeance logique et pas trop abusé, et qui aurait un lien avec la vengeance de Pitch. Et oui ! Nous on sait que Blanche n'est pas une simple humaine et qu'elle à des pouvoir qui sommeille en elle, mais elle, elle ne le sait pas ! ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs ! ^^merci de dire que mes idées sont géniales ! ça me flatte beaucoup ! et en toute modestie bien sur ! ^^_

_Je suis contente de savoir que le passage de la cuisine t'as plut en particulier. :)_

_Tu veux la suite ? et bien la voilaaaa ! bonne lecture ! :D_

**_Lucile Q : _**_ah oui pas mal. Hin hin :) dis moi... tu es une sadique ? :D tu veut vraiment que Jack souffre ? oh la vilaine ! XD bonne lecture a toi !_

**_Zia : _**_merci beaucoup ! moi j'aime bien froid. rien que pour soutenir Jack et te faire enrager ! XD euh pour la descendance ? euh... non. Ou alors c'est involontaire. Toi c'est la petite fille-grand père donc plus proche, moi c'est une descendance plus éloignée. mais c'est vrai que c'est presque pareil. Mais faut croire que pour vouloir faire une belle histoire on reprend les bons ingrédients. p_

_Et oui Jack est amoureux ! :D Un peu vite tu trouve ? Mais c'est un coup de foudre, si beau et si pur qu'il vient d'avoir... ah la la... que c'est beau l'amour naissant ! hihi ! ^^et ne t'en fait pas je n'en resterais pas la ! je compte bien développer leur sentiments. Mais je ne préciserais pas si ce sera de bon ou de mauvais sentiments ! mouhahaha ! XD_

_Tu as envie de meurtre sur Hécate ? :D oui t'inquiéte pas c'est normal ! J'ai fait exprès qu'on veuille l'étrangler cette vielle chouette ! ^^_

_Voila la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

Chapitre 7 – Rencontre

Le lendemain, je me réveillais dans le même état que les autres jours : réveiller en sursaut, suite à l'arrêt brutal de mon rêve ! Rhaaa ! Néanmoins je n'avais pas envie de me fâchait et de me prendre la tête pour ça. Je préférais penser à autre chose, mais les seules images qui me revenaient en tête étaient celles de la journée d'hier. L'accident, le froid, la peur, les enfants, et lui…. Jack Frost. Je me mis bêtement à sourire en pensant à lui et je me sentais rougir… J'avais envie de le revoir.

Aujourd'hui, comme je n'ai rien à faire de particulier, je vais essayer de le voir. Et je pense que Jamie pourra peut être me dire où je peux le trouver.

Je me levais donc de mon lit, direction la salle de bain pour un brin de toilette et un habillage express. Je descendais en cuisine pour avaler un petit déjeuner sur le pouce, et sortie aussi vite que possible. Une fois dehors, je fis halte. Quel égoïsme… vouloir allez chez Jamie pour tenter de revoir Jack alors que Jamie et sa famille se sont tant inquiétés pour moi ? Et ça ne me viens même pas à l'esprit d'aller les remerciaient en premier au lieu de penser … à un garçon ? À Jack… ?

Honteuse, je baissais la tête et partie chez Jamie. Arrivée là-bas je ne fus pas surprise de le voir, lui et Sophie, jouaient dehors à vouloir faire un gros bonhomme de neige. Je retrouvais aussitôt le sourire. Dés que je fus assez prêt d'eux, je les appelais pour faire coucou. Jamie, fou de joie, cria mon prénom et avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, fonça vers moi et atterrit dans mes bras ! Je le fis tourner puis le reposa à terre. Puis Sophie arriva à son tour et je la pris dans mes bras pour lui faire un câlin.

- Comme je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux Blanche ! Maman sera contente aussi ! Viens lui dire bonjour !

- Hi hi... d'accord Jamie. Rigolais-je

Et je le suivi, Sophie dans mes bras, jouant avec mes cheveux. Une fois entré chez lui, Jamie cria :

- Maman ! Blanche est la !

- Ah Blanche ! Ravie de voir que tu es rétablie et que tu as bonne mine ! C'est bon signe ! Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Non merci Mme Bennet. J'ai promis de passer pour vous donner des nouvelles, mais j'ai des choses à faire aujourd'hui et je ne veux pas vous déranger davantage.

- Ah ? Très bien. Comme tu veux ! Reviens quand tu veux et si j'ai besoin de toi pour les enfants, je t'appelle. On fait comme ça ? Me demanda t-elle avec toute sa gentillesse

- On fait comme ça ! Au revoir Mme Bennet, et merci ! Lui souriais-je en retour

Puis je sortis de la maison accompagnée des enfants. Sophie retourna jouer dans la neige tandis que Jamie me demanda :

- Tu pars déjà ?

- Oui mon grand. J'ai des choses à faire, mais avant j'aurais voulu te demander quelque chose. Tu peux me dire où trouver Jack ? Je ne sais pas où le trouver.

- La ça risque d'être difficile, car il est parti pour quelques jours faire tomber de la neige dans plusieurs pays pour Noël. Il rentrera après.

- Oh… je vois… Merci mon grand ! Je lui fis une caresse dans les cheveux et je commençais à partir.

- T'es déçue ?

- Non pourquoi ? Demandais-je en me retournant

- Je le vois à ta tête et dans tes yeux. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir mieux t'aider, et je ne sais pas non plus quand il reviendra. Pourquoi tu voulais le voir ?

- je voulais le remercier pour hier. Mais t'inquiète pas, j'attendrais qu'il revienne. A bientôt Jamie !

Et je partie, lui faisant un signe de la main qu'il me renvoya avec un sourire. Bon, maintenant que je sais que je ne le verrais pas avant un bon moment, que faire ? Sera-t-il au moins revenu pour mon anniversaire ? Rhooo ! T'embête pas avec ça ! Je le fêterais comme d'habitude. Seule à la maison. Quoi que je n'ai pas trop envie de le fêter cette année. Je décidais finalement d'aller faire un tour en ville, histoire de faire du lèche vitrine sur quelques boutiques. C'est la que je tombais nez à nez avec deux de mes camarades du lycée : Kary et Eva.

- Blanche ! dirent-elles en cœur

- Salut les filles ! Prenant presque le même timbre de voix qu'elles.

- Bon sang ! Çà fait plaisir de te voir ! Et devant des vitrines en plus ! Dit Kary

- A tu une folle envie de shopping ? Viens avec nous ! Ont peux t'aider si t'arrive pas à faire ton choix! Renchéri Eva

- Non, non, c'est gentil les filles mais…

- Allez quoi ! Ont se voient pas beaucoup en ce moment ! Et puis, ça fera comme au bon vieux temps ! supplia Kary

- Bon c'est d'accord les filles !

Après tout faut bien que je me change les idées ! Et ce n'était pas faux. Il fallait vite que j'oublie Jack, sinon je sentais que j'allais déprimer !

Nous avons donc passé la journée entre filles à faire quelques boutiques, boire du café et des chocolats chaud, à rire et à se rappeler de bon souvenirs. Puis nous finissions la journée par une ballade vers le Lac. Les filles voulaient profiter de la beauté de ce paysage avant de repartir chez elle. Moi, je n'étais pas trop emballer de retourner sur le Lac, mais comme c'est la que je l'ai rencontré, et qu'il m'avait sauvée, j'acceptais pour moi-même. Pas besoin qu'elles sachent ce qui m'était arrivé. Je voulais garder ça pour moi.

Ont s'installa sur un banc autour du Lac. Le soleil tapé dans les feuilles d'arbres recouvertes d'une fine couche de neige qui scintillait de mille feux sous les rayons du soleil. Toute la végétation et les alentours du Lac semblaient être immortalisés, comme si on ne voulait pas que ce lieu disparaisse ou soit profaner. Je comprenais mieux maintenant pourquoi ce Lac est si important pour lui... bien qu'il soit «né » ici, cet endroit lui était cher. C'était chez lui. Je me mis soudain à aimée cet endroit et à mis sentir bien, malgré l'accident.

Les filles recommencèrent à parler de choses et d'autres, m'intégrant obligatoirement à leurs discussions bien que j'avais d'autres choses en tête.

- Blanche. La ville souhaite organiser un bal pour célébrer le nouvel an. Malheureusement, aucun service de décoration ne peut être disponible pour la date. Donc, nous nous sommes proposées pour organiser l'événement. Etant donner nos compétences en décoration et organisatrice de fête, ont a pas pu résister !

- C'est génial les filles. Vous cartonnerais encore une fois ! Les félicitais-je sincèrement

- Oui, mais au lycée nous étions toutes les trois à le faire ! C'est pour ça que nous voulions ton aide ! Et ce sera comme avant ! Ce sera génial non ?

- Moi ? Aider à la déco ? Oh les filles, je ne suis pas sûre… Je n'ai pas fais ça depuis longtemps et puis…

- Blanche. Si tu ne veux pas, on ne le fait pas. Trancha Kary

- C'est du chantage la?

- Non mais… après, nous partirons toutes les deux pour la rentrée de Septembre faire nos études de décoratrice à New York pendant deux ans, et ce sera la dernière fois que nous pourrons le faire tant que nous somme ici… Et puis ont veut faire quelque chose avec toi pour tes 18 ans ! Ce bal sera un peu comme ta fête d'anniversaire ! Tu es notre amie et on veut te faire ce cadeau !

- Oh c'est gentil les filles… ça me touche beaucoup…

Et je les serrais dans mes bras. Un câlin groupé entre copines, c'est trop mignon.

- Bon, comment on s'organise ? Demandais-je, motivée.

Kary pris donc la parole.

- Alors déjà, la salle entière est à décorer. Ça c'est pour nous trois. Il faudra penser aux musiques, ça c'est pour Eva, la sono et lumiere c'est pour moi, le buffet c'est la mairie et tout le reste, on se le partagera. Et si une de nous trois est absente, les autres prendrons le relais. C'est comme à la kermesse de l'école, mais en plus colossal ! Ça doit être une belle fête ! Nous ferons un aperçu et un devis de la décoration, et la mairie financera le projet. Et le meilleur pour la fin, qui dit bal, dit cavalier !

- Ont pensent avoir trouvaient les nôtres ! Et toi tu invite quiiiii ? demanda Eva comme une petite fille

- Moi ? Euh... personne. De toute façon danser... c'est pas mon truc. Et puis je n'ai personne. Je tiendrais un stand à la place !

- Personne ? Oh... tu nous fais marcher! Il doit bien avoir quelqu'un que t'aimerais inviter !

- Non. (En fait oui, mais je ne suis pas sur que ça ira)

- Il n'y à personne qui te plait ? Parmi tous les beaux mecs en ville, y'en a pas UN SEUL qui aura l'honneur d'être ton cavalier ? Demanda Eva

- Non. Répétais-je.

- Ah bon. Tu veux qu'on t'en trouve un ?

- Hein ? Mais… non les filles ! Je participerais à tout ce qu'il faut concernant la préparation du bal, mais pour ça : non ! D'accord ?

- Ok ok ! dirent-elles toute désolées.

- Bon. Et vous ? C'est qui vos cavaliers ?

- Ont attends qu'ils nous le demande ! Ce n'est pas top qu'une fille demande qu'on l'invite. Ça fait désespérer ! Et la coutume veut que se soit les hommes qui invitent leur cavalières.

- Je vois. Et quelles sont vos cibles les filles ? Demandais-je avec un air de malice.

- Steve Mc Alister. Le capitaine de l'équipe de la Cross au lycée. Dit Kary

- Le mien, c'est le délégué en chef du bahut. Andrew Stern ! Répondit Eva

- Celui qui pilote la grosse Harley Rouge? T'est sérieuse ? Dis-je avec un sourire en coin

- Que veux-tu ? Je craque sur ses muscles ! Dit-elle toute rougissante.

- Tiens ? je croyais que c'était pour sa bécane ! Plaisanta Kary

Eva fit une tête tellement surprise de la blague de Kary, que nous éclations de rire. Au bout de 5 minutes et s'être toutes calmées, Eva proposa :

- Bon qui vient patiner ?

- Patiner ? Mais on à pas de patins ! Dis-je un peu étonner de sa demande

- Ben si ! Ont à tout prévus ! Mais on a que deux paires. On se relayera pour les patins, si tu veux.

- Je lui cède ma place en premier. T'es d'accord Blanche ? dit Kary.

- Euh d'accord. Merci Kary.

Eva et moi mettions nos patins pendant que Kary se mis à bouquiner. Ont s'élançaient sur la glace et riaient de nos figures.

- Faites pas trop de cabrioles ! Sinon vous pouvaient dire adieu au bal ! Nous grondâmes Kary

- T'inquiète Kary ! Tu oublie que tu parles à la chef des Pom Pom Girl ! Les acrobaties, c'est mon truc ! souligna Eva

- Si tu le dit. Mais je t'aurais prévenue. Et la, on est sur de la glace et non sur les matelas de mousse de la salle de sport.

- D'accord, d'accord. Grogna Eva

Nous continuons à patiner quand soudain ont aperçu un groupe de garçons du lycée. Justement les cibles de ces dames ! Dés qu'elle les vit, Eva devint toute folle de joie et se mis à crier :

- Andiiie !

Je bouchais mes oreilles tellement c'était strident. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de la main et je vis Eva rougir comme une tomate. Andrew était accompagné de plusieurs garçons de son groupe dont Steve, ainsi que de plusieurs autres mecs. Deux gars de la cross et un autre que je ne semblais pas avoir vu auparavant. Il portait un long manteau noir et un jean bleu foncé. Il avait le visage long et émincée, des cheveux noirs un peu longs en pétard, la peau clair, des yeux bleus, et des sourcils épais qui donner à son regard une certaine intensité. Il semblait être plutôt du genre discret.

- Andie est vraiment trop craquant ! Tu ne trouve pas Blanche ?

- Oui c'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas mon genre. Vous iriez bien ensemble.

- Oh merci ! Dis t-elle toute flattée. Et c'est quoi ton genre alors ?

- Euh... Je ne sais pas.

Je ne le savais pas moi-même et je ne voulais pas dire n'importe quoi.

- Ah ? Et qu'est ce que tu penses du gars là-bas ?

- Lequel ?

- Le beau mec aux cheveux noirs. Il est mignon non ?

Je fus surprise de sa remarque. Où pas finalement. Elle trouvait tous les mecs mignons. À tel point que s'en était par moment ridicule. Mais je jouais le jeu, et me mis à le regardais plus attentivement. C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt mignon. Il semblait dégager quelque chose de particulier. Je continuais de le fixais, mais Eva me ramena à la réalité :

- Alors ? Il est mignon non ?

- Humpf ! J'adore sa façon de sourire. Dis-je avec une note de sarcasme.

Puis je partie vers Kary. C'était vrai. Ce type ne souriez pas vraiment. Il était prés des autres, le visage neutre, l'air froid, distant et les mains dans les poches. Il semblait juste avoir les yeux fixait dans le vide.

- Salut les filles ! Alors ont à tous eu la même idée d'aller patiner à ce que je vois ? Ont peut se joindre à vous ? Histoire de concourir ! Les Pom Pom Girl contre les joueurs de la Cross, ça vous dis ? Dis Steve d'une voix haute et pleine d'entrain

- Si vous voulez, souligna Kary. Mais question souplesse, ont vous ridiculise !

- Et nous question ténacité, ont vous bat !

- Très bien messieurs ! En garde !

Ont se mis tous à rire. Sauf un seul. Le garçon aux cheveux noir. Lui se contenter d'esquisser un sourire amusé, puis me fixa de ses yeux bleus perçant. Bizarrement je ne me sentis pas à l'aise. Je me tournais vers Kary.

- Je te rends tes patins si tu veux avoir une chance d'avoir Steve comme cavalier. Moi je vais aller faire un tour pour me dégourdir les jambes.

Elle me répondit d'un clin d'œil qui signifié « merci et t'inquiète pas, c'est dans la poche ! »

Après mon tour de patin, je m'asseyais sur le banc, enleva mes patins, les tendis à Kary et remis vite mes chaussures. Je voulais me détendre les jambes et marcher un peu dans «son sanctuaire ». Je regardais le paysage autour de moi. Comme c'était beau… pas un bruit ! Sauf mes camarades du lycée qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Je vis Eva faillir tomber mais Andrew la rattrapa. Elle était morte de rire de sa chute. Kary, elle, s'amuser avec Steve à «attrape moi si tu peux ! » elle esquiva toutes ses tentative avec une telle agilité que c'était admiratif. Elle réussi tout de même à se faire avoir et Steve les fit tombaient tout les deux sur la glace et rigolèrent ensemble. Les deux autres avaient ramené des raquettes de Hockey sur glace et se faisaient un match amical. Je ne vis pas le dernier de la troupe, mais ça m'étais égal. Il ne semblait pas être du genre à s'amuser comme ça avec les autres. Et moi aussi.

Je poursuivis ma balade et m'éloigna de se tumulte. Un peu de calme, ça fais du bien. Je fus stoppé net quand je vis au loin ce garçon marcher seul dans la neige, se dirigeant vers la petite forêt du Lac. Il avait vu que je le regarder, et me fit un petit sourire en coin et me salua de la tête. Je fis de même. Je poursuivis ma route, mais mon pied ce pris dans une souche d'arbre cachée par la neige. Résultat : à plat ventre dans la neige ! La honte ! Je me relevais donc et vis qu'il n'avait pas bouger d'un poil !

- Ça va ? Me demanda t il

- Euh... Oui. Mais t'aurais pu venir m'aidez ! On ne t'a pas appris les bonnes manières ?

- Si. Mais si tu étais tombée en étant seule, tu te serais relevé sans l'aide de personne.

Il me sourit comme tout à l'heure, et continua sa route, me laissant offenser de ce qu'il venait de me dire. Quel sans gène celui là! Je répliquais aussitôt.

- Eh ! J'aurais pu me faire mal ! Non assistance à personne en danger, tu sais ce que c'est ?

- N'abuse pas. Ce principe ne s'applique pas forcément à toutes les idiotes qui ne savent pas tenir sur leurs jambes et qui regardent pas où elles mettent leurs pieds.

Et il recommença son sale petit sourire et repris sa route ! (M'énerve !) Je me mis soudain à le suivre aussi vite que je pouvais, mais il marchait très vite ! Je fis donc halte, pris de la neige, en fit une boule et la balança directement sur lui ! Manque de bol, il l'esquiva. Il fit un demi-tour de la tête, l'air encore plus moqueur.

- Maladroite et pas habile. Pas de chance hein ?

Et il reprit sa route en riant cette fois !

- Non mais c'est qui ce type ?! Quel goujat ! Attend un peu tu vas voir ! Bouillonnais-je de rage.

Je repris ma course et réussi à le rattraper. Mais je fus surprise de voir qu'il restait immobile, appuyer dos contre un arbre, les mains dans les poche, l'air calme et sur de lui.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suis comme ça ?

- Tu t'es mal conduit et je voulais te le faire comprendre.

- Tout ça pour une chute de rien dans la neige ? Ce n'est pas comme si t'étais tombé d'un arbre !

- C'est le principe ! Râlais-je

- Ah la la. Très bien. Sermonne-moi, si ça peut me permettre d'avoir la paix.

Je fus surprise, essoufflée de ma course, et je me redressais fièrement pour lui dire ma pensée.

- Ce n'est pas convenable ce que tu as fait. Voila.

- Quoi c'est tout ?

- Je sens que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'en dire plus. Tu t'en fous de toute manière. Voila, maintenant t'auras la paix ! Salut ! Grommelais-je

- Très bien. Si je t'ai permis de te libérer un peu de ta colère, et bien vas-y.

- Quoi ? Mais…. de… de quelle colère tu parles ?

- Tu es en colère. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et je m'en fiche. Mais je l'ai senti. Te provoquer t'a permis de te défouler et de la faire sortir. Tu ne te sens pas mieux maintenant?

Il avait raison, c'est ça le pire ! Depuis quelques jours, je suis en colère et triste et le fait qu'il m'a énervée, ça m'a libérer et ça m'a fais du bien. Cependant, je ne voulais pas lui montrer qu'il avait raison et je feignis l'indifférence.

- Je ne suis pas en colère. Et même si je l'étais, ça ne regarde que moi. Sur ce, au revoir !

- La manière que tu as de partir montre le contraire !

- Mais de quoi je me mêle d'abord ! T'es qui au juste ? M'énervais-je

- Matt. Enchanté.

- Enchanté ?!

- Il vaut mieux repartir sur de bonnes bases, sinon la conversation n'en finira jamais.

- Elle est finie, Matt ! Rétorquais je en insistant bien sur son nom. Au revoir !

- A bientôt alors. Mais la prochaine fois, regarde où tu mets les pieds. Ce serait dommage qu'un beau visage soit abîmé par une autre maladresse.

Je grimaçais de rage, tourna les talons et partie comme une furie, tandis qu'il affichait un sourire satisfait. Quel mufle! Il me provoque pour me faire une recommandation amicale ! Je revenais donc vers le lac et je voyais les filles qui s'amusaient toujours avec les joueurs du lycée. Elles virent à ma tête qu'il s'était passé quelque chose et ce ruèrent vers moi.

- Blanche ? Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ? Pourquoi t'es toute rouge et pleine de neige ? demanda Kary

- Ben je me baladais, j'ai vu ce type, Matt, et je suis tombée dans la neige. C'est tout. Grognais-je

- Matt ? Le garçon avec son air ténébreux ? C'est lui ? Et t'est tombée ? Il ta aider comme un bon chevalier servant au moins? S'excita Eva

Ca y est… la gestapo est la…

- M'aider?! Non, il ne m'a pas aidé ! C'est un nul ce mec ! Il est plus énervant qu'autre chose !

- Oh ? Mince alors. Donc le courant ne passe pas entre vous ? demanda t-elle

- Non et je ne pense pas qu'il passera un jour, si il continue d'être odieux avec les autres !

- Dommage…

- Pourquoi ça? Sifflais-je

- Il aurait était parfait pour t'accompagner au bal ! Renchéri Kary

- Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes j'espère ?! Vu la galanterie dont il a fait preuve pour une chute, t'imagine en tant que cavalier pour le bal ? Non mais vraiment !

- Whou… vu comment tu t'énerves et comment t'est rouge, il a du te taper dans l'œil !

- Certainement pas ! Et pourquoi voudrais-je l'inviter d'abord?!

- Donc t'a l'intention d'inviter quelqu'un alors ?

- Rhooo… Bon ! Le sujet est clos les filles ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui, ni entendre parler de me trouver un cavalier ! J'irais SEULE ! Vous m'excusez mais je dois rentrer et commencer à travailler sur les préparatifs du bal. Je vous verrez plus tard! Salut !

Un sourire forcée et hop ! Partie !

- Salut Blanche… dirent-elles avec une faible voix qui laisser entendre qu'elles s'en voulaient de m'avoir énervé.

Je marchais doucement, puis me mis à trotter jusqu'à chez moi. Une fois arrivée, je courus jusqu'à la porte, la franchie, la claqua avec force et me laissa m'affaler dos à elle jusqu'au sol…

Pourquoi j'ai agi comme ça au lieu de me prêter au jeu… et puis ce bal… de la danse… ouais…. génial ! Avec deux pieds gauches, se serait un miracle qu'un idiot tienne une minute avec moi ! Et puis même, on n'y va pas avec n'importe qui ! Je m'en fous d'y aller seule ! Du moment que je suis la, c'est le principal ! Et puis si je devais inviter quelqu'un, j'ai bien dis «SI », ce serait Jack. Car c'est le seul en qui je peux avoir confiance, même si je le connais depuis très peu. Et puis est ce qu'il voudrait ? S'il est encore trop occupé à faire tomber de la neige, c'est déjà ça de réglée. Mais si il est d'accord, il y aura un autre problème. Je ne pense pas que ce soit bien vu de danser avec un fantôme… Pourtant j'aurais tellement aimer aller au bal avec lui... donc problème résolut : C'est NON et j'irais SEULE !

Et de rage, j'enlevais mes bottes pour les balancer de toutes mes forces contre le mur, pour finalement enfouir ma tête dans mes mains, et sangloter.

* * *

_Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? :D Déjà, j'arrive à écrire des chapitres plus longs que les premiers ! C'est déjà ça ! ^^_

_Que pensez-vous de Matt ? Vous inspire t-il confiance ? Quelle relation va-t-il y avoir entre Blanche et lui? Haine ? Amour ? Amitié ? Est ce qu'elle aura finalement un cavalier pour le bal ? Mais qui alors? __Ou pas ?__:p_

_J'attends toutes vos suppositions dans les reviews ! Je suis toute ouïe ! :D_

_A vendredi ! ^^_

_Longue vie et prospérité ! XD désolé j'ai Star Trek dans la tête en ce moment ! XD surtout avec le beau Chris Pine… vous voyez de qui je parle mesdemoiselles ? ^^_


End file.
